This Way that I Chose
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Summary : Tenma adalah Hunter Vampire. Tugasnya adalah memburu vampire yang kini mulai menampakan diri mereka. Apa jadinya jika 'sang partner' kerjanya mencintai 'buruan'nya itu? Alhasil membuat tugasnya menjadi double, memburu dan melindung. Sungguh merepotkan bukan.? /Warning inside/Pairing HakuKyou, TenKyou, TenShuu, slight inside/RnR/Last Chap
1. Chapter 1

**This Way that I Chose**

**Disclaimer : **

**Inazuma Eleven GO (c) ****Level-5**

**Pairing :**

HakuKyou, TenKyou, TenShuu, _sligth_ AtsuShirou, _little bit_ HakuTai

**Rate : **

**M**

**Genre: ****Romance, Fantasy, ****Hurt/Comfort**** & Friendship**

**Warning: ****AU**, **BL**,**OOC,** **Lemon, ** Lime , mengandung **konten 17+** itu berarti Dibawah 17 Tahun dilarang keras membaca Fict ini, Bahasa yang ambigu dan tidak dimengerti (?) dan belepotan, **Typo**(s) berserakan, **Alur** kecepatan, merusak kesucian iman dan taqwa. Bagi pembenci YAOI ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter I : **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun 2013 di kota Tokyo orang-orang sudah banyak yang tidak percaya lagi tentang adanya vampire, sampai pada suatu hari ditemukan mayat seorang perempuan dengan darah yang telah mengering seperti darahnya telah abis terhisap oleh vampire. Awalnya masih banyak yang mengira ini adalah pembunuhan biasa, tetapi setelah terjadi 10 pembunuhan yang serupa warga mulai resah. Akhirnya walikota Tokyo memanggil salah satu vampire hunter terhebat 'Tenma' untuk membasmi vampire tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga " kata walikota.

"Hmm... mana gadis-gadis yang kau janjikan?" Tenma bertanya sambil memasukan kusanaginya kedalam sarungnya.

"A…Anu ituuu…" keringat walikota bercucuran

"Tidak ada gadis maka tidak ada yang bisa kubantu untuk membunuh vampire itu gampang kan?" Tenma beranjak pergi sampai akhirnya dia terpesona dengan munculnya seseorang yang seperti malaikat datang menghampirinya. Rambut _navy_-nya yang berkilauan, kulitnya yang putih, dan lekuk badannya yang sangat menarik. Tenma sampai tidak sadar air liurnya udah hampir menetes.

Sambil mengambil nafas karena sepertinya dia kecapaian dia berkata kepada Tenma "Maa…maaf tadi aku tersesat, entah kenapa dari kecil aku susah sekali mengingat jalan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Tsurugi Kyousuke, aku dipilih walikota untuk menjadi partnermu aku pintar dalam menyembuhkan luka lho". Tenma bingung nama yang aneh untuk seorang 'cewek'. "Ts..Tsurugi Kyousuke itukan nama untuk cowok bukannya untuk cewek secantik kamu.."

"Tapi aku kan cowok"

"…" Tenma terdiam

"Matsukaze?" Kyousuke tampak bingung

"Apa yang kamu bilang tadi?"

"Mmm.. Matsukaze... yang itu?"

"Bukan yang sebelumnya kamu bilang apa?"

"Aku cowok?"

Tenma langsung seperti terperosok ke jurang terdalam. Bagaimana aku bisa salah mengenali cowok sebagai cewek!

Dengan marah Tenma pun pergi. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi nggak ada cewek berarti aku pergi!" Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Ja…jadi kamu tidak mau membantu kami?" Kata Kyousuke sambil berlinang air mata.

Tenma langsung merah mukanya bukan karena marah tapi karena dia deg-degan. Bingung karena apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan Kyousuke tanpa ada yang membantunya, maka Tenma akhirnya bicara.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu memusnahkan vampire itu tapi untuk kali ini saja, lain kali kalau tanpa cewek aku tidak akan membantu!" ujar Tenma sambil mengusap-gusap kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Matsukaze-san!" Kyousuke pun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Tenma saja. "

"Ha'i. Tenma. "

Walikota dan yang lainnya senang sekali karena siasat mereka berhasil dengan bantuan dari Kyousuke tentunya.

"Sial betul aku ini." kata Tenma dalam hati, "Baru kali ini aku kerja dengan suka rela"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Malamnya..._

"Hakuryuu..." Teriak Taiyou hendak memeluk Hakuryuu tercintanya yang langsung di tendang oleh Hakuryuu.

"Apaan, sih, tiba-tiba menyerangku begitu aku kan jadi kaget" Jawab Hakuryuu ketus.

"Hehe.. Hari ini kan malam si pemburu vampir ikutan jadinya aku lagi senang banget... Kau bosan juga 'kan menikmati makan malam tanpa harus bersusah payah dulu." Taiyou tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Hmm. Iya juga, sih. Sebenarnya aku penasaran seberapa kuat si pemburu itu. Hakuryuu menyerigai. "Aku menjadi tidak sabar"

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang. "Hakuryuu-sama setelah kuteliti pemburu itu bernama Matsukaze Tenma salah seorang dari pemburu vampir yang paling hebat. Berhati-hatilah karena dia akan membawa seorang partner." Kata Shuu sambil bersujud

"Shuu terimakasih atas infonya.. Kau pikir memang siapa aku ini, hah," Ujar Hakuryuu remeh. "Lalu kau tidak perlu bersujud dan panggil aku Hakuryuu saja kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kau ini bukan anak buahku tapi temanku, jadi tak perlu terlalu sopan begitu."

"Ah! I...Iya Hakuryuu-sama." Melihat mata tajam Hakuryuu yang memandangnya Shuu baru ingat. "Ah! Hakuryuu maksudku"

"Tolong panggilkan Atsuya dan Fubuki untuk membantuku"

"Ba..Baik!" sahut Shuu dengan semangat.

Hakuryuu pun lalu memberikan senyum yang paling manis sebelum akhirnya dia pergi untuk mencari mangsa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di tempat yang telah ditentukan Shuu melumpuhkan para polisi dalam sekejab. Hakuryuu pun muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Tenma yang membuat Tenma terkejut.

"A..apa yang." Ujar Tenma yang tanpa sadar sudah dikunci oleh Hakuryuu.

"Hmm... jadi kau, ya, si pemburu vampire itu. Tapi sayang sekali kau kurang kuat, aku kunci sedikit saja kau sudah tak bisa bergerak." Hakuryuu menunduk dan mulai meminum darah Tenma.

"Ugh... Sialan.." Umpat Tenma. Baru kali ini dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu ajalnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul Kyousuke sambil mengeluarkan kilatan petir ,"Lepaskan Tenma!" ujarnya.

Hakuryuu yang terkejut mulai melonggarkan dekapannya, _'Mengapa dia bisa ada disini?'_ batin Hakuryuu langsung melempar tubuh Tenma dan melarikan diri. Entah kenapa kehadiran Kyousuke menuntunnya untuk menghindarinya.

Tenma yang tak ingin 'buruan'nya kabur, tertatih-tatih dan perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit. Dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, ia pun mengejar Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Siang hari sebelum Kyousuke bertemu dengan Tenma dia tersesat di sebuah gang terpencil.

"Ukh.. Aku harus kemana ini aku lupa jalan di sekitar sini." Kata Kyousuke sambil tertunduk lesu.

Hakuryuu yang memperhatikan dari jauh mulai mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya anda tersesat. Aku mengenal daerah sini mau kubantu" Ujar Hakuryuu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"A.. I... Iya. Aku harus ke balai kota tapi aku tersesat. Hehehe." Kata Kyousuke dengan raut wajah berseri-seri karena akhirnya ada orang yang mau menolongnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Hakuryuu."

"Ah.. Aku Tsurugi Kyousuke." Balas Kyousuke.

Hal pertama yang terbesit di kepala Hakuryuu mengenai Kyousuke, dia sangat manis dan cantik menjadikannya tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi tentu saja diurungkan karena Kyousuke adalah seorang lelaki tulen sama seperti dirinya.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kamu ke balai kota?" Tanya Hakuryuu penasaran.

"Eh? I...Itu rahasia.. " Jawab Kyousuke sambil tersenyum manis

Hakuryuu kembali ke pikirannya yang semula "Jangan-jangan seseorang itu adalah si pemburu vampir ini. Lalu Kenapa aku tidak mau ketahuan Kyousuke kalau aku adalah vampire?!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Shuu yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menghalangi Kyousuke untuk mengejar Tenma dan Hakuryuu lebih jauh.

"Minggir!" Perintah Kyousuke

"Maaf saja aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" Ujar Shuu kalem.

_'Bagaimana ini aku tak bisa membantu_ _Tenma' _batin Kyousuke resah.

Maka dimulailah pertarungan sengit antara Hakuryuu dengan Tenma.

Tenma mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang kemudian menyerang Hakuryuu dengan petir tapi dengan mudah Hakuryuu menghindarinya.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatanmu? Aku kecewa..." Ejek Hakuryuu

"Kauuu!" Tenma maju agar bisa bertarung jarak dekat. Tenma menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu pun mengelak kebelakang dengan lincah namun saat Tenma mulai menyerang lagi , Hakuryuu mendengar suara Kyousuke.

"Tenma sebentar aku akan kesana!" teriak Kyousuke dari kejauhan.

Hakuryuu pun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dengan mudah tusukan pedang Tenma yang bertubi-tubi mengenai bagian tubuhnya sehingga Hakuryuu mendapat luka yang cukup serius.

"Ukh! Sial aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi" Kata Hakuryuu sambil berlutut dengan tangannya memegang bahunya yang terluka parah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengakui kekalahanmu, hei vampire?" Kata Tenma sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Hehehe.. Hahahahaha.." Hakuryuu tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Geram Tenma. Apa vampire ini sudah tak bisa berkutik makanya jadi gila? Pikir Tenma.

"Hmm... Asal kau tahu saja aku tidak mungkin kalah, karena aku mempunyai banyak teman yang setia padaku." Setelah Hakuryuu berkata seperti itu muncullah Atsuya dan Fubuki menyerang Tenma. Untungnya Tenma dapat menangkis serangan keduanya.

"A..apa jadi bukan hanya dua vampire rupanya" pikir Tenma.

"Hngh... Kalian lama sekali, sih!" Kata Hakuryuu sambil kesakitan sepertinya lukanya lebih dalam dari yang dia kira.

"Maaf Hakuryuu sebelum kesini kami melakukan 'ritual kami' dulu. Hihihi" Sahut Atsuya.

Fubuki hanya mengangguk malu sambil memerah pipinya.

"Kalian jangan menghiraukan aku atau kalian terima akibatnya sendiri." kata Tenma sambil berlari mendekati Hakuryuu, tapi sebelum sempat mendekat Tenma sudah dihadang Atsuya dan Fubuki.

"Hakuryuu kau pergilah dahulu menyembuhkan lukamu nanti kami akan menyusul" Sahut Atsuya.

"Hmm.. Oke. Tolong ya." Hakuryuu pun pergi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sial! Kau mau kabur ya!" Teriak Tenma sambil terus bertarung dengan Atsuya dan Fubuki.

Atsuya dan Fubuki adalah lawan yang sulit bagi Tenma karena selain satu lawan dua mereka mahir dalam melakukan _Alchemy_. Saat Atsuya menyerang Tenma jarak dekat maka Fubuki melakukan _alchemy_-_alchemy_ untuk menyerang Tenma dari jauh sehingga Tenma kewalahan. Tapi karena mulai pagi maka Shuu, Atsuya, dan Fubuki pun pergi menuju markas.

"Fiuhhh... Tertolong deh" kata Tenma sambil menjatuhkan diri ke tanah "Gilaaa hari pertama capee banget tidak kukira vampirnya lebih dari dua. Harusnya aku dapat bayaran lebih nih"

Kyousuke yang sudah terbebas dari Shuu mulai menyembuhkan Tenma.

"Tenma sini tangannya." sahut Kyousuke

Tenma pun menurutinya karena tangannya memang terluka paling parah

"_sor te heill tum_" Kyousuke mengucapkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka.

_Shhhh ~_! Luka Tenma perlahan menutup

"Wuooooo... Sugeee... Langsung sembuh " Tenma melihat lukanya yang sudah sembuh total. "Arigatou, Tsurugi"

"Cuma ini aku bisa."

"Tapi ini hebat." Tenma tiba-tiba melihat mata Kyousuke yang jernih yang membuat Tenma memerah mukanya dan mematung.

"Tenma? Hoi..?" Kyousuke yang bingung membuat Tenma menjadi tambah deg-degan.

Begitu Tenma bergerak untuk memeluk Kyousuke yang saat itu sangat manis bagi pandangan Tenma. "Ah! Aku baru ingat hari ini janji mau berkunjung ke rumah nii-san! Aku pergi dulu." Kyousuke buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Tenma yang sedang mematung lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah gereja tua dipinggir kota, Hakuryuu masih berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya karena vampire mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

"Ukh.. Sial kenapa lukaku belum sembuh-sembuh juga, sih! Jangan-jangan di pedang Matsukaze Tenma itu tersimpan suatu rahasia" Pikir Hakuryuu kesal.

"Tsurugi..." gumam Hakuryuu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyousuke. Mukanya yang manis, badannya yang indah, rambutnya yang wangi.

Tanpa sengaja Kyousuke yang sedang menuju rumah kakaknya itu mendengar suara-suara dari dalam gereja tua yang sedang dilewatinya. Mendengar ada suara aneh membuat Kyousuke penasaran dan ingin menyelidikinya.

"Ukh... Sakit.. Auch" Hakuryuu yang sedang mencoba untuk mengganti posisi duduk tiba-tiba melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya

_'Gaaa. Gawat.. Gara-gara aku memikirkannya sekarang Tsurugi ada disini dan melihat sosokku yang begini. Dia pasti akan memanggil Tenma untuk menghabisiku. Mau bersembunyi pun sudah tidak sempat.'_

"Haku...ryuu..." Kyousuke kaget dia melihat sosok Hakuryuu yang masih dalam sosok vampire.

_'Gawat deh.. mana lagi si Atsuya yang katanya mau menjemputku'_

"Tsurugi... Seperti yang kau lihat aku ini vampire.. Sana panggil polisi atau Tenma untuk menghabisiku." Kata Hakuryuu pasrah karena belum ada yang menjemputnya dan dengan luka yang seperti ini dia tidak bisa kabur jauh.

Tapi bukannya Kyousuke memanggil polisi dan Tenma dia malah mendekati Hakuryuu dan jongkok di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Hakuryuu bingung dengan sikap Kyousuke.

"Tahan ya.." Kyousuke mulai membacakan mantranya lagi "_sor te heill tum_"

Perlahan luka Hakuryuu mulai sembuh, Hakuryuu sangat takjub dengan keahlian Kyousuke "Ternyata kau ini bukan hanya bocah yang bisanya tersesat saja ya"

"Apa yang kau bilang. Huh.." Kyousuke merajuk.

"Hehehe.. Aku hanya bercanda Tsurugi.." balas Hakuryuu sambil tersenyum.

"Tsurugi... kenapa kau menyembuhkanku bukannya melaporkanku ? Aku ini 'kan vampire." Kata Hakuryuu pelan.

"Bisa dibilang ini sudah kewajibanku untuk menyembuhkan semua yang terluka. Mau manusia, hewan, bahkan vampire sekaligus." Kyousuke tersenyum lagi.

"Apa...Kamu tidak takut denganku?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Buat apa aku takut denganmu.. Kau itu orang yang sangat baik buktinya kau telah membantuku waktu sedang tersesat"

"Baik , ya" Hakuryuu berkata dengan sangat pelan sambil tersenyum dan rona warna merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Tsurugi..."

"Apa?" tanya Kyousuke sambil melihat ke Hakuryuu.

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Hakuryuu memeluk Kyousuke dengan sangat erat.

"Ha...Hakuryuu?!" Kyousuke terkejut namun dia tak dapat melepaskan diri karena Hakuryuu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Hakuryuu yang mencium harumnya rambut Kyousuke mulai mengendus-ngendus wangi rambut Kyousuke. Perlahan tangan Hakuryuu yang satu mulai mengusap pipi Kyousuke yang halus lalu mulai memegang dagu Kyousuke.

"Hakuryuu?" Kyousuke mulai takut dengan apa yang sedang Hakuryuu lakukan. Hakuryuu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyousuke sehingga mereka saling merasakan nafasnya masing-masing. Wajah Hakuryuu dan Kyousuke saat ini sama-sama merah. "Tsurugi..." Tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan. Namun sebelum bibir ranum Kyousuke 'ternodai' tiba-tiba masuk beberapa anak buah Tenma yang ditugaskan untuk mencari vampire termasuk Hakuryuu. Karena luka Hakuryuu sudah disembuhkan, dia dengan cepat dapat melarikan diri.

Sekarang tinggallah Kyousuke yang terpaksa tidak menemui kakaknya karena dia harus berhadapan dengan Tenma untuk melaporkan kejadian barusan.

"Jadi apa yang dia lakukan padamu Tsurugi... Dia belum menghisap darahmu kan?" Tanya Tenma. Kyousuke yang ditanyakan tentang yang Hakuryuu lakukan tiba-tiba mukanya memerah

"Di..Dia belum lakukan apa-apa kok.. Bener.." Dalam pikiran Kyousuke terlintas terus saat Hakuryuu tiba-tiba memeluknya dan hendak mencium dirinya. Mengingat hal itu membuat muka Kyousuke sekarang seperti telur rebus. Tenma yang daritadi memperhatikan Kyousuke merasa ada sesuatu hal lain yang belum diceritakan olehnya tapi karena Kyousuke tidak cerita apa-apa maka dia mempersilakan Kyousuke untuk beristirahat.

Kyousuke pun kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat tentunya dengan pengawalan yang ketat. Kyousuke yang sampai ke kamarnya langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur mukanya masih memerah apalagi saat memikirkan Hakuryuu "Hakuryuu... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku jadi begini aneh"

.

.

.

.

Hakuryuu yang sudah kembali ke 'rumah'nya, langsung memarahi teman-temannya yang melupakan dirinya yang sedang terluka.

"Maaf.. Kami lupa karena kami sudah capek banget tadi hehehe." Atsuya tertawa.

"Aku juga minta maaf aku kira Hakuryuu sudah tertidur." Shuu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hah... Sudahlah sekarang aku mau tidur dulu." Hakuryuu menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung tiduran di ranjangnya. "Tsurugi... kenapa tadi aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya ya... Jangan-jangan aku telah jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Esok harinya~_

Pukul 10 Kyousuke baru terbangun karena kejadian kemarin yang melelahkan dan membingungkan. Kyousuke merenggangkan badannya baru setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tapi Kyousuke saat ini tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia sedang diawasi oleh Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu dengan seksama melihat kegiatan sehari-hari Kyousuke. Hakuryuu sekarang ini hanya ingin melihat Kyousuke dari jauh karena Hakuryuu takut kalau Kyousuke jadi membencinya gara-gara kejadian kemarin. (A/N : Hakuryuu itu tipe vampire yang tidak takut matahari)

"Hakuryuu kamu sedang melihat apa, sih?" tiba-tiba Taiyou muncul dibelakang Hakuryuu sambil memeluk Hakuryuu yang langsung ditonjok sama Hakuryuu.

"Jangan peluk-peluk!" sahut Hakuryuu ketus.

"Hmm.. Kamu memperhatikan partner Tenma ya.. Siapa ya namanya aku lupa."

"Dia Tsurugi..."

"Oya, betul-betul.. Hmmm Lumayan juga dia.. Boleh dia menjadi mangsaku, Hakuryuu?" pertanyaan Taiyou langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Hakuryuu pada Taiyou.

"Hah... Dasar. Ya, sudah aku mau jalan-jalan dulu saja." Sebelum Taiyou pergi dia mencium pipi Hakuryuu dulu.

"Arghh... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Belum sempat Hakuryuu menghajar Taiyou, dia sudah pergi duluan.

"Sialan berani-beraninya dia." umpat Hakuryuu sambil membersihkan pipinya sebersih-bersihnya.

"Wakh... Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Teriak Kyousuke saat hendak belanja _pancake_ kesukaannya yang dihentikan oleh sekelompok preman.

Hakuryuu yang mendengar teriakan Kyousuke langsung mencari Kyousuke. "Tsurugi.."

"Hehehe... Berikan uangmu padaku!" Bentak preman satu.

"Ta...Tapi ini uangku satu-satunya untuk aku hidup." Kyousuke ketakutan. Kyousuke bisa saja melawan mereka tapi Kyousuke sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai sesama manusia.

"Huh! Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan uangmu kami bisa saja berlaku kasar!" Preman yang berbadan lebih besar menarik kerah Kyousuke sampai membuat Kyousuke melayang.

"Ukh... " Kyousuke kesakitan.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu atau kami terpaksa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu... Teman-teman lihat deh dia ini cowok tapi memiliki badan yang cukup indah." Kata preman dua.

"Hahahaha..." preman-preman tertawa melihat Kyousuke yang ketakutan.

"Ba..Baiklah silahkan kalian ambil uangku semuanya, tapi kumohon bebaskan aku." mohon Kyousuke dia lebih baik kehilangan uangnya daripada kehilangan 'hal yang lain'.

"Hmmm... Begitu dong daritadi.. Tapi.." Preman satu memukul Kyousuke sampai jatuh ke tanah lalu duduk diatas Kyousuke.

"Aku tidak janji akan membebaskanmu." Preman satu tersenyum licik. Teman-teman premannya mulai memegang tangan dan kaki Kyousuke.

"Kumohon jangan." Teriak Kyousuke. Begitu para preman mulai membuka pakaian Kyousuke tiba-tiba muncul Hakuryuu dari atas atap dan mulai memukuli mereka sampai babak belur.

"Kalian jangan pernah menyentuh 'Tsurugi-ku' lagi atau kalian akan kutenggelamkan di Teluk Tokyo!" Marah Hakuryuu. Maka para preman itu langsung melarikan diri tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Hakuryuu?" Kyousuke kaget karena Hakuryuu datang menolongnya.

Hakuryuu mendekati Kyousuke "Kau... Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku terlambat."

_'Gara-gara Taiyou membuatku kehilangan Tsurugi tadi. Awas saja kalo ketemu aku bakal buat dia menderita seharian'_ batin Hakuryuu.

"Uhm.. terima kasih Hakuryuu... Tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'Tsurugi-ku' itu?" ucap Kyousuke polos dan sangat manis pikir Hakuryuu.

"A...Aku itu... Maksudku Tsurugi-kun, ya, begitu" jawab Hakuryuu dengan pipi yang memerah.

_'Ukh... dia manis banget'_ pikir Hakuryuu sambil melihat Kyousuke yang sedang membenarkan pakaiannya.

"A...Anu kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku ? Hmm aku akan membuatkanmu makanan untuk balas budi." Kata Kyousuke berhati-hati.

"Hah ? Kau tidak takut kalau aku akan 'menyerangmu' lagi seperti kemaren ?" Tanya Hakuryuu balik.

Muka Kyousuke langsung memerah "Aku tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau yang menyerangku lagi.." jawab Kyousuke pelan.

"Heh?" Hakuryuu kaget mendengar perkataan Kyousuke.

"Bercanda tau! Emang kau pikir aku senang diserang! Baka!" Jawab Kyousuke sambil tertawa. '_Tapi sebenarnya aku emang tidak apa-apa kalau sama Hakuryuu'_ pikir Kyousuke.

"Huh! Tenang aja aku juga tak mau menyerang seorang bocah!" Kata Hakuryuu sambil tertawa bersama Kyousuke. 'Padahal aku ingin sekali menyerangmu Kyousuke' Pikir Hakuryuu.

Setelah puas tertawa Kyousuke pun membawa Hakuryuu ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk dulu." Kata Kyousuke sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Hhh.." Hakuryuu biasanya hanya melihat dari luar sekarang dia telah duduk di ruang tamu Kyousuke. _'Mudah-mudahan aku dapat menahan_ diri' batin Hakuryuu yang kini bergejolak hebat. Akal VS Napsu ?!

Tak lama tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi piring pecah dari dapur.

"Tsurugi ada apa?" Hakuryuu buru-buru pergi ke dapur.

"A...Anu tadi aku cuma terpeleset... Ukh!." Kata Kyousuke sambil memegang jarinya yang teriris beling.

Hakuryuu yang melihat darah Kyousuke langsung mendekat. "Darahnya sayang.." Hakuryuu pun langsung menghisap darah tersebut yang membuat Kyousuke jadi panik "Ha... Hakuryuu hentikan."

"Hmmm.. Enak juga, ya, darahmu" kata Hakuryuu sambil melepaskan jari Kyousuke.

Kyousuke melongo.

"Heh? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hakuryuu.

"Ah.. Ti..Tidak kukira tadi kamu mau menghisap darahku sampai habis" Kata Kyousuke sambil memerah mukanya.

"Hahaha.. Tenang sekarang aku masih kenyang, tidak tahu, ya, kalau nanti malam saatnya waktu makanku" Hakuryuu tertawa tak bisa berhenti melihat Kyousuke yang panik tadi.

"Hmmph.. Dasar tidak sopan" Kyousuke ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Kyousuke jadi tampak lebih manis di mata Hakuryuu.

_'Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya lagi kulitnya yang putih dan halus, menikmati bibirnya yang keliatannya lezat sekali, dan tubuhnya yang... Arghhhh apa yang kupikirkan... Tidak boleh Hakuryuu... Tidak boleh...'_ Hakuryuu cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran kotornya.

"Hakuryuu apa kau akan terus membunuh manusia?" tanya Kyousuke serius

"Hah?"

"Sudah jawab saja"

"Sebenarnya, sih, ini seperti sudah mendarah daging bagi vampire untuk membunuh manusia jadinya aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Hakuryuu datar

"A...Aku punya ide bagaimana saat kau lapar kau minum saja darahku tapi kumohon jangan membunuh manusia lagi." Mohon Kyousuke serius.

"Burrsst!" Hakuryuu yang sedang minum teh jadi menyemburkan tehnya "A..Apa?!"

"Aku sebenarnya punya impian membuat tempat dimana vampire dan manusia dapat hidup dengan damai oleh karena itu aku sedang dalam proses pembuatan tablet darah untuk para vampire, kumohon sampai saat itu tiba, minum saja darahku!" Kyousuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"...Tablet darah?" tanya Hakuryuu

"Iya, dengan sebutir tablet darah cukup untuk makan sekali bagi para vampir." Kata Kyousuke tetap menunjukkan sikap keseseriusannya.

"Hmmm... jadi begitu cara kerjanya..." Kata Hakuryuu sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Ja...Jadi gimana?" Kyousuke menatap lurus mata Hakuryuu.

"Hn, baiklah aku setuju.. Sampai project tablet darah selesai... Aku akan meminum darahmu" Hakuryuu tersenyum

"Ah... Terimakasih banyak."

"O,ya bagaimana dengan teman-temanku tidak mungkin kan mereka meminum darahmu juga?" Tanya Hakuryuu—sebenarnya Hakuryuu tidak mau mereka dapat darah Kyousuke.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kuberi saja darah dari donor darah..." Kyousuke memberi ide.

"Sou... Bagus juga kalau begitu saat pulang nanti mereka akan kuberi tahu.. Tapi aku juga punya satu permintaan.." kata Hakuryuu.

"A..Apa itu?"

"Anggap saja kita gencatan senjata dulu jadi bilang pada temanmu Tenma jangan mengejar aku dan teman-temanku kecuali bila temanku yang memulainya duluan"

"Baiklah" Kyousuke tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu—dia harus memberi darahnya pada Hakuryuu tiap boleh demi cita-citanya.

"Hehe... Tsurugi aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu malam." Hakuryuu tersenyum licik.

Kyousuke langsung membeku.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ke tempat teman-temanku. Sampai nanti malam ya." Hakuryuu pun pergi melalui jendela.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Di markas para vampire..._

"A..Apa Hakuryuu?" Taiyou kaget mendengar kata-kata dari Hakuryuu.

"Iya.. Jadi kita gencatan senjata dulu sama para manusia dengan cara kita minum darah dari hasil donor darah sambil menunggu tablet darah yang tadi kuceritakan." Kata Hakuryuu senyum-senyum karena tidak sabar menunggu malam harinya.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Taiyou membantah Hakuryuu.

"Hoh... Jadi kau membantahku Taiyou!?" Seru Hakuryuu dengan mata tajamnya. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain apa kalian setuju?"

"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja sepertinya mengasyikan berteman dengan mereka." Kata Atsuya

"A...Aku juga setuju" kata Fubuki

"Kalau kata Hakuryuu demikian aku, sih, nurut-nurut saja" Kata Shuu kalem sambil berpikir _'Lagipula aku sedang penasaran dengan salah seorang manusia'_

"Nah kau dengar Taiyou 4 banding 1 kau kalah. Jadi sekarang kau pilih mau mengikutiku atau kau jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku."

"Hakuryuu... Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu" kata Taiyou serius.

"Baiklah.. Kalian tunggu saja disini aku akan pergi dengan Taiyou ke ruanganku"

"Baik." kata Atsuya, Fubuki, dan Shuu serempak.

.

.

.

.

_Di ruangan Hakuryuu_

"Jadi kau maunya bagaimana?" Hakuryuu bingung dengan perilaku Taiyou.

"Kh.. Hakuryuu, dulu kau begitu aku puja tapi yang sekarang kau.. kau.. " Taiyou mendorong Hakuryuu ke ranjang Hakuryuu yang besar.

"Taiyou apa yang—" Hakuryuu kaget.

"Hakuryuu..." Taiyou mulai mencium Hakuryuu dengan ganasnya.

"Henti.. Hentikan!" Hakuryuu melepaskan diri dari Taiyou.

"Hakuryuu... Apa kau berubah karena manusia itu, Hah!" kemarahan Taiyou memuncak.

"I..Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tsurugi!"

"Hah! Aku tidak pernah bilang Tsurugi 'kan.. Jadi benar dia orangnya"

Hakuryuu tersadar bahwa Taiyou tidak pernah menyebut nama Tsurugi.. Dia terjebak..

"Hakuryuu.. Aku mencintaimu..Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu.." Taiyou mulai memeluk Hakuryuu.

"Taiyou kau tahu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman tidak lebih." kata Hakuryuu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taiyou.

"Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi temanmu, Hakuryuu!" teriak Taiyou yang membuat Hakuryuu menjadi kaget.

"Aku.. ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Hakuryuu.." Taiyou mulai mencium bibir Hakuryuu dengan paksa dan mulai membuka baju Hakuryuu.

Beruntung Hakuryuu lebih kuat dari Taiyou sehingga Hakuryuu dapat melepaskan diri dari Taiyou dengan cara menendang perut Taiyou sampai Taiyou terlempar mengenai tembok dibelakangnya.

"Hakuryuu.. nan...de..." tanya Taiyou pelan.

"Taiyou aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tahu itu.." Hakuryuu merasa bersalah.

"Heh... Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi. Aku akan pergi dari sini.." Taiyou perlahan berdiri.

"Taiyou kau serius?" Tanya Hakuryuu yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Taiyou

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahanmu. Kuminta kau jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku..." Hakuryuu merasa sedikit sedih kehilangan temannya hanya karena keegoisan Hakuryuu untuk dekat dengan Kyousuke.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAA!" Tenma berteriak setelah mendengar ide gila Kyousuke.

"Se.. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku sudah bicara dengan salah satu vampire yang kemarin tentang gencatan senjata ini dan mereka sudah setuju..." Kyousuke bicara sambil siap-siap menutup telinganya lagi.

"Tsurugi... DASAR BODOH! Kenapa kau tidak memberinya hasil donor darah juga malah kau memberinya darahmu sendiri HAH!" Bentak Tenma.

"Ah..." Kyousuke baru sadar mengapa Hakuryuu tidak diberi hasil donor darah juga bukan darahnya sendiri.

"Hhhhh.." Tenma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing dengan kebodohan partner-nya satu ini. "Ya sudah nanti malam kau beritahu pada siapa tadi namanya?"

"Hakuryuu... " Kyousuke mengingatkan.

"Iya-iya Hakuryuu. Bilang saja kau tidak jadi memberikan darahmu tapi gantinya darah hasil donor darah mengerti?" Tenma tidak mau kalau Kyousuke jadi salah satu korban dari vampire yang dia lawan kemarin. "Ya sudah sana kau ambil beberapa kantong darah dari rumah sakit"

"Ba..Baiklah" Kyousuke mengangguk setuju.

_'Mudah-mudahan Hakuryuu setuju, abisnya kemarin dia seperti senang sekali'_ pikir Kyousuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Malamnya di rumah Kyousuke._

"Waduh... Pakai apa ya.. Baju ini.. Baju itu.. Semuanya bagus" Pikir Kyousuke

"Eh?! Aku kan bukan mau kencan buat apa repot-repot milih baju?" Kyousuke baru sadar oleh kebodohannya.

"Tapi... Hmmm.. Ya sudah pake baju ini aja deh" Kyousuke memilih baju dark-purple kesukaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Hakuryuu pun datang.

"Hoi Tsurugi... Aku lapar banget nih.." Hakuryuu datang dari jendela sambil tersenyum.

"A...Anu.. Itu.." Kyousuke bingung bagaimana mau ngomong tentang ucapan Tenma tadi.

"Hmmm... Apa?" Hakuryuu masih tersenyum.

"I..Ini.." Kyousuke menyerahkan sekantong darah dari donor darah ke Hakuryuu.

"Apa ini?" Hakuryuu polos.

"A..Anu aku tidak jadi memberikanmu darahku. Hehehe.." Kyousuke tertawa grogi.

"..." Hakuryuu bengong mencerna apa yang Kyousuke katakan.

"Hakuryuu maaf, ya, abisnya aku belum menyiapkan hatiku dan Tenma bilang kamu minum darah dulu dari kantong darah saja" Ujar Kyousuke polos.

Hakuryuu saat ini mematung karena impiannya untuk meminum darah Kyousuke sambil menyentuh tubuh Kyousuke hilang dalam sekejab.

"Arghhh...Tsurugi kau jahat sekali kukira kita kan sudah sepakat." Kata Hakuryuu sambil ngambek_. 'Padahal sudah kunanti-nanti dari tadi siang'_

"Ha...Hakuryuu" Kyousuke jadi merasa bersalah.

Hakuryuu merajuk sambil jongkok di pinggir tembok, "Dasar Tsurugi pembohong..."

"Ba..Baiklah kamu boleh meminum darahku tapi kali ini saja ya.." ucap Kyousuke akhirnya mengalah.

_'Hehehe.. Kena juga kau Tsurugi'_ batin Hakuryuu.

"Baiklah sekarang kita menuju tempat tidur." kata Hakuryuu sambil senyam-senyum.

"... Ke..kenapa harus di tempat tidur?" Kyousuke mulai terpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja karena akan terasa sakit saat kugigit, jadi kupikir kalau kamu sambil meremas bantal sambil duduk di tempat tidur yang empuk rasa sakitnya akan berkurang" Kata Hakuryuu asal-asalan.

"Ahhh.. Gitu toh" Kyousuke dengan polosnya—bodoh—langsung menuju tempat tidur diikuti dengan Hakuryuu yang tersenyum licik.

Kyousuke sudah dalam posisi duduk dipinggir tembok sambil memeluk bantal, Hakuryuu mendekati Kyousuke dengan hati-hati. Hakuryuu pun mulai mengeluarkan gigi taringnya dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya di dekat leher Kyousuke yang kelihatan sangat lezat.

"Hnnn.." Kyousuke mendesah saat Hakuryuu menjilat-jilat bagian leher Kyousuke. "Tsurugi santai saja ya, anggap saja sedang donor darah" ucap Hakuryuu sedikit jail.

Kyousuke mengangguk maka Hakuryuu segera menusukkan taringnya ke dalam lehernya

"Akh..." Kyousuke agak kesakitan tapi ternyata tidak sesakit yang dikira.

Hakuryuu dengan asyiknya meminum darah Kyousuke yang lezat sekali, "Hmm..."

Tiba-tiba Kyousuke menyadari sesuatu ada sepasang tangan yang meraba-raba tubuhnya, "Ha.. Hakuryuu apa yang kamu lakukan." Kyousuke mulai panik sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan Hakuryuu namun Hakuryuu terlalu kuat. Kyousuke tak bisa menghentikan gerakan tangan Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu mulai memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam celana Kyousuke dan memijit-mijit titik sensitif Kyousuke. "Hnnn... Ahh... Hakuryuu hentikan.."

Hakuryuu tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap meminum darah Kyousuke sambil merasakan tubuh Kyousuke. Sekarang tubuh Kyousuke mulai menegang. Perasaan Kyousuke diombang-ambing antara perasaan takut dan perasaan senang _'Kenapa aku malah merasa senang di sentuh Hakuryuu?!' _

"Hngh.. Hakuryuu...akh.." desah Kyousuke akhirnya tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan cairan yang berwarna putih. Hakuryuu tiba-tiba mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tsurugi... Maaf.. Aku.." Hakuryuu yang sudah beres meminum darah Kyousuke, mulai menatap Kyousuke sambil meminta maaf karena Hakuryuu tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

Kyousuke yang merasa lemas setelah memberikan sebagian darahnya untuk Hakuryuu tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Hakuryuu ke atas badannya lalu mulai mencium bibir Hakuryuu yang tentunya membuat kaget Hakuryuu. Kyousuke pun tersenyum.

"Pembalasan karena kau telah meminum darahku dan memegang-megang tubuhku, Hakuryuu." ujar Kyousuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tsurugi... Aku jadi tambah tidak tahan!" Hakuryuu menerjang Kyousuke yang berakhir dengan pukulan maut Tenma.

"Tenma? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Kamu tanya KENAPA?! Aku takut jadinya akan begini tahu!" kata Tenma sambil membetulkan pakaian yang dikenakan Kyousuke.

"Kauuu... Sialan beraninya memukulku dari belakang!" marah Hakuryuu karena kesenangannya dihentikan oleh Tenma.

"Hmph! Dasar vampire tidak tahu diri!" balas Tenma.

"APUAAAA!" Bentak Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu dan Tenma pun saling menatap tajam.

"A...Anu.. Kalian berdua tenanglah" Kyousuke bingung.

"Mana bisa aku tenang setelah makhluk mesum yang satu ini telah menyentuhmu, Tsurugi!" Kata Tenma sambil menunjuk Hakuryuu.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau menunjuk-nunjukku sambil bilang aku ini makhluk mesum! Aku ini salah satu dari vampir kalangan atas kau tahu!" Balas Hakuryuu sambil menepis tunjukan tangan Tenma.

"Heh? Aku baru tahu ternyata vampire kalangan atas isinya makhluk mesum sepertimu!" Tenma menambahkan yang tentunya membuat Hakuryuu makin kesal. Sebelum sempat Hakuryuu memukul Tenma, tiba-tiba muncul Shuu.

"Anu... Ada Hakuryuu disini?" Tanya Shuu yang muncul dari balik jendela.

"Shuu... Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Hakuryuu.

"Begini Hakuryuu.. Pino dia datang ke markas kita terus..." Shuu tiba-tiba tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mata dia menangkap sesosok manusia yang membuat Shuu tertarik.

"Hm? Shuu?" tanya Hakuryuu.

"Ah! I..Iya Hakuryuu.. Ja... Jadi Pino... menunggumu di markas.." Kata Shuu terbata-bata sambil sekali-sekali matanya tertuju ke sosok yang selalu dia perhatikan.

"Hmm.. Dasar Pino ngapain, sih, dia ke markas kita. Ya, sudahlah ayo kita pergi.." Ujar Hakuryuu kepada Shuu.

"I..Iya" Sahut Shuu yang cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Tenma.. Aku pergi dulu ya sampai besok.." Kata Hakuryuu sambil beranjak pergi "Matsukaze Tenma awas jangan menyentuh Tsurugi."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Teriak Tenma. Tapi tak digubris oleh Hakuryuu.

"Dasar..." muka Tenma jadi merah takut ketahuan oleh Kyousuke perasaannya pada Kyousuke.

"Tenma.. Aku mau tidur rasanya capek sekali hari ini.." Kata Kyousuke lemas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berjaga diluar kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku" Ujar Tenma yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kyousuke. Tenma pun segera keluar.

_'Hari ini cape sekali.. Apalagi setelah Hakuryuu datang dan mulai meminum darahku lalu...' _muka Kyousuke langsung memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi_ 'Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali Hakuryuu menyentuhku lagi seperti tadi..'_ pikir Kyousuke sambil mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Di markas Hakuryuu.._

"Mana, sih, si Hakuryuu.. Jarang-jarang rivalnya datang berkunjung dia malah tidak ada gimana sih!" Sungut Pino.

"Ma.. Maaf sepertinya dia ada urusan.. Shuu tadi sudah mencarinya jadi kemungkinan sebentar lagi dia sampai kesini" Ujar Atsuya.

"Hey kau vampire rendahan, sini bentar!" Perintah Pino menunjuk ke Fubuki yang daritadi diam.

"I..Iya.." Fubuki mendekat.

Tanpa aba-aba Pino langsung memukulnya sehingga Fubuki terjatuh, lalu Pino mulai menendangi Fubuki. "Sa..kit.." kata Fubuki kesakitan

"Hentikan!" Kata Atsuya sambil maju ke depan Fubuki untuk melindungi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hnnh... Kalian menjijikan! Biar kupukuli kalian sampai Hakuryuu datang. Lumayan buat mengisi waktu." Kata Pino sambil menendangi mereka berdua.

"Ugh.." Atsuya tersungkur kesakitan.

Sebelum Pino menendang mereka untuk kedua kalinya Hakuryuu datang.

"Pino hentikan!"

Pino pun menghentikan tindakannya, "Heh beruntung kalian Hakuryuu datang."

"Pino kalau kau berani menyentuh teman-temanku lagi aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Ancam Hakuryuu melihat dua temannya kesakitan.

"Hakuryuu... Hakuryuu.. vampire rendahan seperti mereka kau sebut teman? Jangan buat aku tertawa. Mereka ada karena mereka hanya pantas sebagai budak kita Hakuryuu.." kata Pino sambil tertawa.

"Pino sudah katakan saja apa maumu datang kesini!" Geram Hakuryuu.

"Hmmm... Gimana ya... Aku mendengar bahwa kamu sebagai vampire kalangan atas yang berkuasa atas daerah Tokyo ini membuat kesepakatan untuk gencatan senjata dengan rantai makanan kita. Hal ini tentunya mencoreng martabat para vampir termasuk aku. Kau tahu" kata Pino sambil mendekati Hakuryuu.

"Hnh.. Cuma itu? Sekarang kuminta kau keluar dari sini! Aku malas membicarakan hal itu denganmu!" Kata Hakuryuu sambil mendorong Pino.

"Heh baiklah-baiklah aku pergi sekarang! Sampai nanti Hakuryuu-ku" Kata Pino sambil beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggalnya Pino, Hakuryuu cepat-cepat menghampiri tempat Fubuki bersaudara yang kiri tersungkur di lantai.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hakuryuu kepada Atsuya dan Fubuki.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Hakuryuu.. Hanya mendengar kamu menyebut kami temanmu itu telah mengurangi rasa sakit kami" kata Fubuki sambil menggendong Atsuya yang terluka lebih parah kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Di menara Tokyo_

"Hai, Taiyou sepertinya yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Hakuryuu telah takluk kepada manusia. Kau tahu mengapa Hakuryuu jadi begitu, kan?" Tanya Pino sambil duduk di sebelah Taiyou.

"...Aku... Tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.. Kau pasti akan menggunakannya untuk menghabisi Hakuryuu. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.." Jawab Taiyou sambil duduk meringkuk.

"Hahaha... Kau tahu saja tabiatku. Tapi... Kalau dipikir-pikir jika kita membunuh salah satu penyebab Hakuryuu jadi takluk begitu.. Kemungkinan besar Hakuryuu bisa kembali seperti dia yang semula. Itu menurutku lho.." Kata Pino sambil tersenyum licik.

_'Benar juga kalau aku membunuh Tsurugi maka Hakuryuu akan kembali seperti semula'_ pikir Taiyou _'Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ! Kalau itu kulakukan maka Hakuryuu akan semakin benci padaku'_

"Pino kumohon jangan bikin ide yang aneh-aneh! Kalau itu dilakukan maka Hakuryuu malah makin benci padaku." kata Taiyou putus asa.

"Lho, memang aku salah? Gunakan saja salah satu menusia yang telah membuat Hakuryuu takluk sebagai sandera lalu buat Hakuryuu berjanji kalau Hakuryuu akan selalu menuruti perintahmu. Setelah Hakuryuu berjanji bunuh saja manusia itu. Seorang vampir kan tidak akan melanggar janjinya sendiri."

"Tapi.. Jika hal itu kulakukan yang ada Hakuryuu akan semakin membenciku, Pino."

"Yang penting kan kau dapatkan tubuhnya walau kemungkinan besar kau tidak mendapatkan hati Hakuryuu. Daripada tidak mendapatkan hati Hakuryuu lebih baik sekalian saja kau hancurkan hati Hakuryuu." Kata Pino santai.

"Betul juga idemu, Pino! Walau hati Hakuryuu tidak padaku aku masih bisa mendapatkan tubuh Hakuryuu. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak mendapatkan apa-apa." Taiyou tersenyum licik.

_'Hehehe.. Kena juga kau Taiyou.. Bila berjalan lancar maka aku bisa menghancurkan Hakuryuu sekaligus denganmu, Amemiya Taiyou.' _pikir Pino.

.

.

.

.

.

Shuu terlihat sedang gelisah sambil mondar-mandir dikamarnya

_'Hari ini aku berhasil saling tatap dengan Tenma. Entah kenapa sejak pertarungan Tenma dengan Hakuryuu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya... Masa aku jadi seperti Atsuya dan Fubuki yang menyukai sesama jenis?! Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!'_

Shuu pun rebahan di kasurnya

_'Lagipula menurut pengamatanku Tenma itu.. Menyukai lawan jenis jadi tidak mungkin Tenma akan menyukaiku.. Udah laki-laki, dark elf, mukaku juga tidak cakep malah terlihat tirus.. Hhhh...'_

Shuu membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal lalu berusaha untuk tidur dan tidak memikirkan Tenma lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya Shuu pergi ke pasar untuk membeli perlengkapan makanan untuk dirinya (A/N : asal kalian tahu Shuu itu sebenarnya bukan vampir melainkan dark elf yang bersumpah setia kepada Hakuryuu)

"Hmm.. Dengan ini makanan untuk seminggu selesai sudah." gumam Shuu sambil melihat belanjaannya.

Tiba-tiba... _Bruk!. _ Shuu menabrak seseorang.

"Ma...Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat ke depan." kata Shuu sambil mengambil barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

"Hmm? Bukankah kamu yang kemarin menjemput Hakuryuu?" kata seseorang di depannya.

"Eh?!" Shuu kaget karena yang di depannya ternyata telah berdiri sosok yang disukainya, Tenma.

"Kamu kenapa kaget gitu sih? Sini kubantu mengambil barangmu yang jatuh." Ujar Tenma sambil mulai memunguti barang belanja milik Shuu.

"Ah.. Te.. Terimakasih.. Aku.. Pergi dulu.." Shuu buru-buru pergi karena dia tidak tahan dekat-dekat dengan pria yang disukainya lama-lama. Karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertingkah di depan Tenma.

"Hey. Tunggu dulu.. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." kata Tenma sambil memegang bahu Shuu.

_'Ba..Bagaimana ini aku sangat tegang'_ pikir Shuu mematung.

Entah bagaimana caranya saat ini Shuu berada di apartemennya Tenma.

"Pertama siapa namamu?" tanya Tenma.

"A...Aku Shuu.." sahut Shuu gugup.

"Hmm.. Shuu, ya.." ujar Tenma sambil menopangkan satu tangannya.

_'Deg! Deg! Deg!'_ Shuu saat ini sangat tegang bertatap muka dengan Tenma.

"Boleh ku tau mengapa kamu mau menuruti perintah Hakuryuu? Bukannya dia vampire yang sangat sombong?"

"Se...Sepertinya kamu salah Tenma. Hakuryuu tidak sombong.. Dia...Dia.. sangat baik sekali.." Kata Shuu tidak mau Tenma salah sangka kepada Hakuryuu.

"Hmm? Kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" Tenma menjadi penasaran.

"Be..Begini. Asal kamu tahu aku sebenarnya bukanlah bangsa vampire. Aku bangsa elf.."

"Elf?" Tenma kaget ternyata elf itu ada.

"I..I..ya. Sebenarnya saat aku masih berada di tempat dimana elf tinggal.. Aku berbeda dengan mereka dimana elf itu cantik-cantik dan rupawan dan memiliki sayap yang sangat indah, sedangkan aku.. selain tidak setampan mereka aku juga memiliki sayap hitam.. Sehingga aku dijauhi dan sering dijadikan sasaran pelampiasan para elf itu... Saat itu munculah Hakuryuu.. Dia.. Menerimaku apa adanya.. Saat itulah aku bersumpah setia kepada Hakuryuu." Cerita Shuu.

"Jadi.. Hakuryuu itu sebenarnya baik gitu? Lalu kenapa sikapnya menyebalkan kalau bertemu denganku?"

"Itu.. Karena dia mengakui kamu sebagai rival.. Jarang lho Hakuryuu mengakui seseorang sebagai rivalnya.. Hehe tapi yang menganggapnya rival itu banyak.." Ujar Shuu.

"Rival ya... Bagus juga.. Oya kamu punya sayap kan? Bisa kau perlihatkan padaku?" Tenma penasaran dengan bangsa elf.

"Eh? Ta..Tapi sayapku tidak sebagus yang kau kira, Tenma... Sayapku hitam pekat"

"Tidak apa-apa perlihatkan saja padaku." Tenma tersenyum.

"Ehm... A..Anu tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membuka baju disini? Aku takut bajuku rusak dan aku bakal dimarahin kalau Hakuryuu tahu aku memperlihatkan sayapku kepada orang lain." Shuu merasa kupingnya memerah malu dilihat oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Silahkan saja.. Tenang aku tidak akan memberitahu Hakuryuu tentang hal ini."

Maka Shuu pun mulai membuka bajunya, Shuu malu sekali memperlihatkan tubuhnya di depan orang yang disukainya walau cuma untuk memperlihatkan sayapnya.

_'Hmm.. Ternyata Shuu walaupun kurus tubuhnya lumayan seksi'_ Pikir Tenma yang cepat-cepat dihapusnya.

"A..Aku mulai ya.." Shuu mulai memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan sayapnya yang telah lama dia simpan.

Perlahan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam keluar dari dalam tubuh Shuu. Sayap tersebut mirip dengan sayap capung namun berwarna hitam pekat.

"Huoooo... Sugee.." Ujar Tenma takjub sambil memegang sayap Shuu tersebut.

Belum puas Tenma menyentuh-nyentuh sayap Shuu, Shuu sudah menghilangkan sayap tersebut.

"Yah... Kenapa kau simpan lagi sayapmu.. Aku kan belum puas" Kata Tenma seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"A.. Aku sudah harus pulang.. Nanti Hakuryuu mencariku akunya tidak ada, aku jadi tidak enak..." Ujar Shuu sambil kembali memakai bajunya.. _'Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Tenma kalau tiba-tiba aku menyentuhnya bisa-bisa Tenma tidak mau ketemu lagi sama aku..'_ Pikir Shuu.

"Huh... Ya, sudah deh aku sudah mendapat yang aku mau.. Cepat pulang sana nanti aku yang dicari-cari Hakuryuu dengan tuduhan menculikmu"

"Haha.. Aku pulang dulu." pamit Shuu sambil menghilang dibalik pintu.

_'Gyaaaa... Aku senang sekali hari ini aku ngobrol banyak sama Tenma dan Tenma juga tidak merasa jijik dengan sayapku.. Senangnya'_ Batin Shuu kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang tiap malam Hakuryuu pergi ke rumah Kyousuke untuk mengambil kantong darah dan tentunya Tenma juga berjaga tiap malam setiap Hakuryuu datang ke tempat Kyousuke takut Kyousuke diapa-apain lagi sama Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu memendam perasaan cinta sama Kyousuke namun saat Hakuryuu mulai dekat dengan Kyousuke muncullah masalah baru.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Di Kediaman Hakuryuu_

"A..Anu Hakuryuu.. Fubuki menemukan sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan.." sahut Atsuya pelan dia bingung harus memberitahu Hakuryuu atau tidak soal hal ini.

"Apa katakan saja." Hakuryuu sedang bersiap ke rumah Kyousuke lagi.

"Be..begini ternyata Tsurugi itu.. Adalah anak dari pemburu vampir yang telah kau bunuh 15 tahun yang lalu... Hakuryuu... Maafkan aku tapi aku merasa harus memberitahumu hal ini" kata Atsuya sambil merasa bersalah.

Perasaan Hakuryuu sekarang ini seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Hakuryuu tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan Kyousuke.

_'Bila Tsurugi tahu hal ini dia pasti akan membenciku... Aku juga tidak pantas bertemu dengannya.. Aku vampire yang telah membunuh orangtua Tsurugi.. Kalau begini lebih baik Tsurugi tidak pernah bertemu denganku.. Baiklah aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Tsurugi lagi.. Dari pada Tsurugi tahu akulah pembunuh orangtua Tsurugi... Aku lebih baik menghilang dari kehidupannya'_ Pikir Hakuryuu sedih.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Kyousuke menunggu kedatangan Hakuryuu.

"Mana, ya Hakuryuu tidak biasanya dia telat.." kata Kyousuke kepada Tenma.

"Hhh.. Mana kutahu.." Tenma juga bingung.

Tiba-tiba dari jendela muncul Shuu.

"A..Anu aku datang menggantikan Hakuryuu mengambil kantong darahnya." kata Shuu

"Eh? Kenapa Hakuryuu tidak kesini? Apa dia ada urusan?" Tanya Kyousuke sedikit sedih.

"I...Itu.. Sepertinya Hakuryuu tidak akan datang lagi kesini.. Jadi aku yang akan menggantikannya mengambil kantong darah mulai dari sekarang." Ujar Shuu pelan

"Shuu... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hakuryuu?" tanya Tenma karena tidak biasanya Hakuryuu bersikap begitu apalagi tidak mau ketemu lagi dengan Kyousuke pasti ada sesuatu.

"Shuu kumohon beritahu aku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..." mohon Kyousuke.

"Aku... Tidak bisa.. Maaf.." Kata Shuu sambil pergi dengan cepat.

"Tenma... Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.." gumam Kyousuke.

"Iya aku juga tahu biar kucoba tanya kalau bertemu dengan Hakuryuu" Ujar Tenma menenangkan Kyousuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak itu Hakuryuu hanya tidur-tiduran dikamarnya sambil meminum kantong darah yang diambil oleh Shuu tiap hari. Shuu, Atsuya , dan Fubuki bingung dengan keadaan ini Hakuryuu yang tadinya selalu ceria berubah menjadi pemurung.

Sampai suatu hari di rumah Kyousuke...

"Woi Kyousuke ada surat buatmu dari Hakuryuu!" Seru Tenma.

"Eh? Surat dari Hakuryuu?" Kyousuke bingung.

_**Dear Tsurugi,**_

_**Aku kangen padamu Tsurugi. Kutunggu di tebing St. Maria jam 00.00. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan.**_

_**From : Hakuryuu**_

_**P.S. datanglah sendirian**_

"Entah mengapa aku merasa firasat buruk mengenai hal ini, Tsurugi." Kata Tenma yang mulai was-was.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Hakuryuu itu tidak mungkin akan mencelakaiku, Tenma." ujar Kyousuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tapi apa maksudnya kau harus datang sendirian?!" Tenma benar-benar merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Tenma kau tenanglah.. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku.. Lagipula aku kan anak dari pemburu vampire juga seperti kau. Jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.." Kata Kyousuke sambil mengelus kepala Tenma seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu dari jauh." Kata Tenma

"Haha.. Ok-ok" Kyousuke tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pukul 00.00 di tebing _

Kyousuke berlari kecil ketika melihat seseorang sedang menunggunya. Orang tersebut sedang membelakangi Kyousuke melihat ke arah lautan nan gelap.

"Hakuryuu! " Panggil Kyousuke riang.

Orang tersebut pun berbalik ke arah Kyousuke. Tapi orang tersebut sama sekali bukan Hakuryuu.. Dia..

"Lho? Ka..Kamu siapa? Dimana Hakuryuu?" Kyousuke kebingungan mencari-cari sosok Hakuryuu.

"Hehehe... Aku Taiyou. Sayang sekali Hakuryuu hari ini tidak bisa datang, Tsurugi." Taiyou tersenyum licik.

"Heh? Kenapa Hakuryuu tidak datang bukankah dia yang menyuruhku kesini?" Kyousuke makin bingung.

"Itu karena sebenarnya akulah yang telah menulis surat itu.. Untuk bertemu denganmu" Ujar Taiyou sambil mendekati Kyousuke.

"Taiyou mengapa kau mau bertemu denganku?" Kyousuke menjaga jarak dengan Taiyou.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membunuhmu, Tsurugi" kata Taiyou sambil memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua.

"A..Apa?" Kyousuke kaget dengan alasan Taiyou "Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Sekarang jarak Taiyou dengan Kyousuke sudah sangat dekat.

"Karena kau telah mengambil Hakuryuu dariku Tsurugi. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" Seru Taiyou sambil memukul muka Kyousuke yang membuat Kyousuke langsung jatuh.

"Kau salah Taiyou aku tidak pernah mengambil Hakuryuu darimu." ujar Kyousuke sambil perlahan berdiri.

Belum sempat Kyousuke berdiri, Taiyou langsung menendang perutnya yang membuat Kyousuke sangat kesakitan. "Ugh..."

Sambil menjambak rambut Kyousuke, Taiyou berkata "Gara-gara kau Hakuryuu-ku yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi"

"Ugh..." Kyousuke tidak bisa bergerak karena serangan dari bangsa vampir lebih kuat dari manusia berkali-kali lipat.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide untuk menghancurkan hati Hakuryuu dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan Hakuryuu-ku lagi" kata Taiyou sambil bersiap untuk memukul Kyousuke lagi. Tiba-tiba Kyousuke mengeluarkan mantra untuk mengeluarkan ledakan "jederar" Kyousuke mengeluarkan ledakan tersebut di tangan Taiyou.

"Sialan kau!" Marah Taiyou yang ternyata ledakan tersebut berhasil melukai tangan Taiyou. "Akan kubuat kamu tak bisa merapalkan mantramu lagi! KISAMA!"

Dengan cepat Taiyou sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Kyousuke hingga Kyousuke selain tidak dapat bergerak, Kyousuke juga sudah sulit untuk membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Nah sekarang jadilah anak penurut ya.." ujar Taiyou sambil duduk dibelakang Kyousuke bersiap untuk meminum darah Kyousuke sampai habis.

Belum selesai meminum darah Kyousuke sampai habis tiba-tiba Tenma datang.

"Lepaskan Tsurugi! Dasar kau vampire gila!" ujar Tenma marah _'Sial coba aku datang lebih cepat gara-gara wanita-wanita sial tadi'_

"Hhh.. Rupanya ada pengganggu.." kata Taiyou sambil perlahan berdiri meninggalkan Kyousuke yang sekarat. "Akan kubereskan kau dengan cepat"

Taiyou berlari mendekati Tenma. Tenma bersiap dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Taiyou menyerang Tenma secara membabi buta, Tenma dengan susah payah bertahan dibalik pedangnya. _'Kuat sekali'_ Pikir Tenma

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara di tempat lain..._

"Hakuryuu gawat!" teriak Shuu sambil membuka kamar Hakuryuu.

"Ada apa Shuu..." Sahut Hakuryuu sambil malas-malasan.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi!" jerit Shuu panik

"Kenapa dengan Tsurugi, Shuu?!" Hakuryuu jadi ikut panik.

"Tadi aku ketemu Tenma kata dia... Tsurugi dalam bahaya.. Terus aku ikuti Tenma.. Ternyata Tsurugi mau dibunuh sama Taiyou.. Terakhir kali kulihat Tsurugi sedang sekarat karena Taiyou telah meminum sebagian besar darah Tsurugi..." kata Shuu sambil berusaha mengambil nafas

"A...APA? Taiyou dia.." Hakuryuu kaget sekali dengan pernyataan Shuu.

"Hakuryuu cepatlah tolong Tsurugi kalau tidak.. Mungkin kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Tsurugi untuk kedua kalinya.." mohon Shuu sebenarnya dia juga takut Tenma akan mati di tangan Taiyou.

"Ugh... Baiklah aku pergi sekarang!" Ujar Hakuryuu buru-buru pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Tenma sudah tergeletak walau belum mati tapi Tenma sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Heh.. Sekarang tinggal kuteruskan lagi menghisap darah Tsurugi sampai habis.." Kata Taiyou agak kecapaian.

Taiyou pun mulai menancapkan lagi giginya ke leher Tsurugi dan mulai menghisap darahnya lagi.

"Hentikan..." ujar Tenma lemah.

"Tenma... Hakuryuu..." gumam Tsurugi sambil menitikan air mata.

Tiba-tiba...

"Taiyou Hentikan! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Hakuryuu yang baru saja sampai bersama Shuu, Atsuya, dan Fubuki.

"Hakuryuu..." sahut Taiyou sambil menjambak rambut Kyousuke.

"Taiyou.. Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini.." tanya Hakuryuu sambil melihat ke Kyousuke yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Ini semua karenamu Hakuryuu.. Kalau saja kau menerimaku aku tidak akan berbuat ini!" Teriak Taiyou

"Taiyou kau tahu cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.." sahut Hakuryuu.

"Hehehe... Karena itu.. Aku lakukan hal ini walaupun kau tak mencintaiku tapi aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu, Hakuryuu!" Teriak Taiyou sambil melempar Kyousuke ke bawah tebing.

Hakuryuu yang kaget tanpa sempat berpikir apa-apa ikut terjun untuk menyelamatkan Kyousuke.

"HAKURYUU! BODOH!" geram Taiyou.

"Taiyou... Kau telah membuat kami marah.. Karena itu kau akan kami beri pelajaran!" kata Atsuya dan Fubuki bersamaan.

Shuu segera pergi menuju tempat Tenma terkapar mencoba untuk memberikan pengobatan pertama. "Tenma bertahanlah" Shuu panik melihat Tenma yang terluka cukup parah.

"Shuu..." ujar Tenma pelan.

Sedangkan Hakuryuu..

_'Tsurugi... bertahanlah'_ Hakuryuu sedang berusaha mengejar Kyousuke yang semakin tenggelam. Begitu berhasil menarik Kyousuke ke atas permukaan, Hakuryuu segera mencari tempat untuk berpijak. Di atas tanah Hakuryuu segera memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Kyousuke yang ternyata sudah hilang. "Tsurugi jawablah aku. Tsurugi!"

Saat itu Hakuryuu sangat panik bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya Hakuryuu melakukan pertolongan pertama yaitu melakukan pernafasan buatan, _'Tsurugi...Kumohon hiduplah,'_ mohon Hakuryuu sambil perlahan-lahan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyousuke. Lalu Hakuryuu mulai memberikan nafas buatan sambil sekali-kali menekan dada Kyousuke.

"Tsurugi kumohon buka matamu!" kata Hakuryuu sambil mulai menangis. Hakuryuu pun memulai lagi memberikan nafas buatan berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Kyousuke tersadar. "Tsurugi..." Hakuryuu saat itu masih menangis.

"Hakuryuu... Kamu menangis.. Maaf" ujar Kyousuke pelan sampai akhirnya Kyousuke perlahan kesadarannya hilang lagi. Hakuryuu segera bergegas membawa Kyousuke ke markasnya untuk melakukan pengobatan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Atsuya dan Fubuki menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melawan Taiyou. "Hiah!" Atsuya menyerang Taiyou dengan _dagger-_nya. Taiyou pun menghindar ke belakang dengan cepat. Belum sempat Taiyou berdiri tegak Fubuki menyerang Taiyou dengan _alchemy-_nya.

"Kalian jangan menghalangiku untuk bersama dengan Hakuryuu!" marah Taiyou sambil menahan sakit karena lukanya. Tiba-tiba dari tangan Taiyou muncul cahaya "Hahahaha.. Dengan ini kalian akan musnah semuanya!" Taiyou mengarahkan serangannya ke Atsuya dan Fubuki yang tanpa persiapan untuk menerima serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Shuu melompat ke depan Atsuya dan Fubuki sambil mengeluarkan mantra dengan bahasa peri.

"Shuu..." gumam Tenma pelan melihat Shuu yang bersusah payah untuk menyelamatkan temannya. Begitu serangan tersebut sampai ke Shuu, hanya terlihat warna putih karena terlalu silaunya dan kemudian cahaya tersebut hilang dan meninggalkan debu-debu yang berterbangan. Terlihat sosok Shuu masih berdiri tegak saat debu-debu tersebut mulai menghilang. Sosok Shuu dalam bentuk perinya yang pernah dilihat Tenma dengan sayapnya yang terbentang lebar.

"Ti...Tidak mungkin...Aku tidak pernah tahu kau sekuat itu.." kata Taiyou kaget sambil berlutut.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kekuatanku selain Hakuryuu." Shuu mulai mendekati Taiyou dengan tatapan marah. Begitu jarak Shuu dan Taiyou dekat, Shuu menampar Taiyou dengan keras, "Kenapa kau berani melukai Hakuryuu dan teman-temanmu sendiri, Taiyou?!" Taiyou masih tertegun dengan perbuatan Shuu yang berani menamparnya.

"Hakuryuu selalu menganggapmu sebagai satu-satunya saudaranya.. Karena itu aku memberi kesempatan kedua untukmu untuk meminta maaf kepada Hakuryuu atas apa yang telah kau perbuat" sahut Shuu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Taiyou. Taiyou mulai menitikan air mata menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, menyesal telah termakan jebakan Pino

"Ma..Maafkan aku..Apa aku masih bisa menjadi teman kalian?" Atsuya dan Fubuki mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

"Hey aku tahu kalian sedang senang sekarang tapi jangan lupakan aku!" kesal Tenma yang masih terluka. Baik Tsurugi ataupun Shuu keberadaan Tenma tidak terlalu penting, kan? Kasihan...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di kediaman Hakuryuu

Kyousuke terbangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dia berada di kamar yang sangat indah penuh dengan interior sebuah istana dengan ranjang yang sangat besar seperti milik putri raja. Kemudian Kyousuke mencoba untuk duduk walau badannya masih sedikit sakit dan lemas. Kemudian ia memegang lehernya bekas digigit oleh Taiyou. Dia sadar sesuatu, "Aku masih hidup...Saat aku dilempar...Hakuryuu melompat untuk menyelamatkanku..Terus..."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Tsurugi..." Hakuryuu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawakan bubur panas.

"Hakuryuu...?" kata Kyousuke yang masih lemas.

"Ini cepat kau makan!" Kata Hakuryuu sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh bubur tersebut.

"Ka..kamu yang buat?" Tanya Kyousuke bingung.

"Iya, aku yang buat sudah jangan tanya-tanya lagi, cepat dimakan!" kata Hakuryuu sambil hendak menyuapin Kyousuke.

"Ah..." sahut Kyousuke sambil pelan-pelan memakan bubur tersebut sambil disuapin oleh Hakuryuu.

Begitu selesai makan bubur, Kyousuke mulai bertanya "Hakuryuu.. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini kamu kenapa tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumahku?"

"Hnn.. Tidak kenapa-napa cuma malas saja." Jawab Hakuryuu bohong.

"Jadi, kamu cuma malas saja.. Aku kira kamu membenciku setelah kejadian saat terakhir kita bertemu." Kyousuke tersenyum miris. Tiba-tiba Kyousuke teringat kejadian saat ia mencium Hakuryuu sehingga muka Kyousuke berubah menjadi merah.

Saat Kyousuke menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah, Hakuryuu pun segera membuang muka takut Kyousuke melihat muka merahnya juga. Begitu muka Hakuryuu sudah mereda merahnya Hakuryuu mulai melirik ke Kyousuke yang dipipinya masih terlihat semu-semu merah yang membuat empunya makin manis pikir Hakuryuu. Perhatian Hakuryuu tiba-tiba teralih ke bibir Kyousuke yang mulus _'Ukh tidak boleh Hakuryuu bukannya kamu telah bersumpah tidak akan mendekati Tsurugi lagi!'_

"Hakuryuu?" Tanya Kyousuke bingung dengan sikap Hakuryuu.

"Apa?" Hakuryuu langsung bersikap _cool_ lagi.

"E-eto kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian dalam..Terus.. baju ini? Akh... Kenapa tidak ada celana?!" Tanya Kyousuke kaget saat mengintip ke dalam selimut yang sedang dipakainya itu.

"Ugh...I..Itu karena kamu basah kuyup, tadi kalau kamu terus memakai baju itu kamu bisa masuk angin jadinya aku meminjamkan bajuku! Soal celana 'kan kamu lebih tinggi dariku jadinya tidak masuk" sahut Hakuryuu sambil menghilangkan pikiran kotornya saat Kyousuke berkata tidak memakai 'pakaian dalam'.

"Ja..jadi kamu lihat, ya, tubuhku?!" Kyousuke merasa malu

"Khh... Kalau aku tidak lihat gimana aku mengganti bajumu?" Hakuryuu merasa sangat malu _'Gawat... apa Tsurugi menantangku!? Kalau begini terus lama-lama aku...'_

"Hakuryuu... Terimakasih ini kedua kalinya kamu menolongku.. Kalau kamu tidak ada aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..." Kata Kyousuke sambil tersenyum namun tiba-tiba butiran-butiran air mata mulai keluar dari mata Kyousuke "Eh? Ke.. kenapa aku menangis?"

"Ts-tsurugi?!" Hakuryuu kaget.

"Ma...Maaf tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat takut." Kyousuke berusaha keras menghentikan tangisannya tapi yang terjadi malah makin banyak air mata yang keluar.

"Tsurugi..." Hakuryuu memeluk Kyousuke dengan erat.

"Hakuryuu..." Kyousuke kangen dengan pelukan dari Hakuryuu sehingga Kyousuke merasa aman.

"Lebih baik kamu keluarkan saja semua tangisanmu jangan disimpan.." Hakuryuu sudah tidak mau tahu lagi —dengan sumpah, janji, dan tekadnya— yang penting Kyousuke berhenti menangis.

"Iya... Hakuryuu.. Terimakasih sekali lagi.." Kyousuke memendam mukanya lebih dalam lagi ke dada bidang Hakuryuu yang tentunya membuat Hakuryuu makin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya lagi untuk menyentuh Kyousuke yang sedang setengah telanjang itu.

Hakuryuu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium Kyousuke dengan sangat dalam. Ciuman yang telah lama dinantikannya. Hakuryuu tidak ingat lagi kalau dia tidak boleh menyentuh Kyousuke. "Hnnn..." Kyousuke mendesah saat Hakuryuu memasukan lidahnya untuk menelusuri gua mulut Kyousuke. Kyousuke pun lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya juga mengikuti lidah Hakuryuu. Setelah puas menelusuri mulut Kyousuke, Hakuryuu mulai menjilati leher Kyousuke sambil mulai melucuti baju Kyousuke. Kemudian Hakuryuu mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple Kyousuke yang diiringi dengan desahan dari Kyousuke. "Hakuryuu...Ahnn.." desah Kyousuke.

"Tsurugi..." gumam Hakuryuu terus merasakan tubuh Kyousuke yang indah itu. Dimana pun Hakuryuu menyentuh Kyousuke, ia mengeluarkan suara yang bagaikan sebuah melody indah dalam sebuah lagu.

Kemudian Hakuryuu yang sudah semakin panas dan tidak sabar mulai mempersiapkan Kyousuke untuk ke tingkat selanjutnya. Hakuryuu mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam selangkangan Kyousuke

"Ahngh... Ha...Hakuryuu..." desah Kyousuke agak kesakitan.

"Tsurugi.. tenang sebentar..." bisik Hakuryuu ke kuping Kyousuke sambil menjilati kupingnya. "Hnnn.." desah Kyousuke. Setelah Kyousuke sudah agak rileks, Hakuryuu mengeluarkan jarinya dan perlahan membuka celananya yang menyembunyikan hasrat Hakuryuu. Perlahan namun pasti, Hakuryuu menusukkan miliknya ke dalam selangkangan Kyousuke.

"Hnngh...hnn..Ha..Hakuryuu..." desah Kyousuke yang merasakan sakit namun dia juga merasakan adanya suatu kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Hah..hah...Tsurugi...aku mencintaimu.." kata Hakuryuu sambil terus menerus melakukan gerakan yang dinamis dan kompak dengan Kyousuke.

"Hhnnngh...Hakuryuu..." desah Kyousuke tidak tahan lagi oleh _manuver_-_manuver _yang dilakukan Hakuryuu.

"A..Ah..Hngh..." Kyousuke yang merasakan Hakuryuu sudah mengeluarkan cairan hangat dalam dirinya langsung mengeluarkan juga cairan tersebut dari dalam dirinya yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Hakuryuu langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas Kyousuke karena agak kecapaian dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hakuryuu...aku..juga mencintaimu..." ujar Kyousuke memeluk Hakuryuu yang tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=TBC=**

* * *

Fict special menyambut **HakuKyou's Day** (udah lewat) =.=" Hore.. tepuk tangan~!

バンザイ!

**ハク。キョウ**

Sebenarnya nggak niat bikin Rate –M berhubung para reader-san kebanyak masih bocah *dirajam rame-rame* Tapi ya... tampang Hakuryuu nggak ada cerminan anak sholeh (?) sih /di-white huricane-/ semesum penampilannya /ditelen –shinning dragon-/ Tapi lemon nggak semut-semut amat, begitu saja (SAJA). Yakin menurut saia emang nggak Hard . /senyum tanpa dosa/ Ada yang ngerasa nggak , kalo judulnya nggak nyambung sama VamPic ini? Maksudnya **"This Way That I Chose"** itu Hakuryuu memilih berteman denga manusia biarpun kodratnya emang menjadi musuh manusia penjelasannya... Reader-san baca aja **Ore wa Zombie** (-red : bukan ajang promosi lho!) ada latar belakangnya kok. Hn, berhubung saia nggak pintar bikin multichap karena pasti langsung kena WB ini cuma twoshoot kok. jadi yaa... maklum 1 chap agak panjang. –rentangin jari- Sengaja emang, coz kalo pendek, lanjut besok udah lupa =,=v

Oh... tenang Last Chap nggak sepanjang chap 1 kok... jadi alurnya saia bikin cepet. Udah, jadi intinya tinggal dikembangin doang... Jadi Reader-san tunggu minggu depan ya...

.

.

Oya ... mungkin kalo reader-san ada yang bingung dengan istilah ada bahasa latin (Nb: mantra penyembuh yang dirapalkan Kyousuke)

**sor te heill tum** = sembuhkan

**Alchemy** : berasal dari kata Yunani kuno 'Khemia' memiliki arti seni menggubah mental. Maksudnya 'alkimia' yang digunakan membangun sesuatu dan menghancurkannya. (itu yang menurut mbah gugel =3 )

**Elf** : Peri/bentuk manusia sebelum manusia sekarang (?) memiliki telinga agak runcing.

**Dagger : **pisau belati. /tanda salib/ palang/silang juga dipakai didepan nama-nama mereka yang telah meninggal/anumerta. (Bahasa kerennya R.I.P a.k.a nisan kuburan XDD –gua ngasal-)

.

.

.

Oke! Seperti biasa. Saia tunggu review, kritik dan juga sarannya. Arigatou :D *Bungkuk hormat*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hentikan! Kau vampire tak berperasaan!" teriak seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah ibu Kyousuke.

"Hoo...Kalau menurutmu begitu aku juga akan menjadi tak berperasaan," kata vampire itu yang lalu membunuh ayah Kyousuke dengan sadisnya.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak ibunya Kyousuke saat ia pun dibunuh oleh vampire itu.

"Ayah...ibu...Ti...Tidak!" teriak Kyousuke yang saat itu baru berumur 12 tahun.

Kyousuke mengalami trauma yang berat selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan kepergian orang tuanya.

"Ayah... Ibu maafkan anakmu ini... Aku tidak mau anak lain merasakan kepedihan kehilangan orangtua karena berselisih dengan vampire. Karena itu, aku bertekad membuat dunia dimana vampire dan manusia bisa hidup secara harmonis," kata Kyousuke. Ia tidak memikirkan balas dendam melainkan dunia dimana mereka bisa hidup bersama.

Kyousuke terbangun dari mimpi ketika ia ditinggalkan orangtua yang dikasihinya sampai ia menginginkan adanya perubahan antara dunia manusia dan dunia vampire. Namun, tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Kyousuke kalau dia bakal jatuh cinta pada seorang vampire. Kyousuke pun melihat ke Hakuryuu yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya. Kyousuke lalu membelai rambut Hakuryuu dengan lembut, "Hakuryuu...aku sangat mencintaimu...," gumam Kyousuke pelan.

* * *

**This Way that I Chose**

**Disclaimer : **

**Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5**

**Pairing :**

HakuKyou, TenKyou, TenShuu, _sligth_ AtsuShirou, _little bit_ HakuTai

**Rate : **

**M / T+++ (for Safety)**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

**Warning: AU**, **BL**,**OOC,** **Lemon, **Lime , mengandung **konten 17+** itu berarti Dibawah 17 Tahun dilarang keras membaca Fict ini, Bahasa yang ambigu dan tidak dimengerti (?) dan belepotan, **Typo**(s) berserakan, **Alur** kecepatan, merusak kesucian iman dan taqwa. Bagi pembenci YAOI ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter II :**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Paginya__..._

_'Apa yang kulakukan dengan __Tsurugi__... Sial! Aku harus membuat __Tsurugi__ membenciku..'_ pikir Hakuryuu menyesal tidak dapat menahan nafsunya.

"Hakuryuu? Kau sudah bangun?" gumam Kyousuke yang mulai terbangun. Tapi Hakuryuu tidak berkata-kata sama sekali sehingga membuat Kyousuke bingung, "Hakuryuu?" tanya Kyousuke lagi.

"Tsurugi... lupakan kejadian kemarin.. Lebih baik kamu segera pulang ke tempat tinggalmu, Tenma menunggumu disana," kata Hakuryuu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Hakuryuu?! Apa maksudmu? Bu..bukankah kemarin kamu melakukannya karena kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Kyousuke yang tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Hakuryuu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin kepadanya.

"Maaf.. tapi aku hanya terbawa nafsu sesaat. Asal kau tahu.. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu..," kata Hakuryuu lalu membelakangi Kyousuke. _'Maaf __Tsurugi,__ ini lebih baik daripada kau mencintai orang yang telah membunuh orangtuamu__,__'_ batin Hakuryuu sedih.

"Ja...jadi...kau hanya mempermainkanku.. Kau kejam!" Bentak Kyousuke, Ia segera membereskan dirinya lalu segera pergi sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

_'Kenapa... Kenapa... Hakuryuu mempermainkan perasaanku?! Padahal aku telah memberikan diriku hanya untuknya..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyousuke pergi, Shuu mendekati Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu... Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shuu memandang sedih Hakuryuu.

"A..Aku tidak tahu...aku tidak tahu!" Hakuryuu hanya meringkuk sambil menyesal kenapa dulu ia begitu mudahnya mengambil nyawa seseorang bahkan nyawa keluarga Kyousuke, orang yang paling Hakuryuu cintai.

"Baiklah...aku permisi dulu," kata Shuu sambil perlahan menutup pintu kamar Hakuryuu. Shuu ingin sekali membantu Hakuryuu dan Kyousuke tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. _'Aku harus bagaimana untuk membantu Hakuryuu.. padahal dia sering sekali membantuku..'_ Shuu berpikir keras sambil memandang keluar dengan cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Kyousuke

" Tsurugi kenapa kamu lama sekali?" tanya Tenma tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kyousuke, ia menangis, "Tsurugi?! Kamu..apa yang terjadi?" Tenma panik melihat Kyousuke yang begitu rapuhnya.

"Tenma.. Tenma..!" Kyousuke menangis sambil memeluk Tenma, yang membuat Tenma gelagapan. Namun Tenma tahu bukan saatnya untuk merasa senang, ia langsung mengelus kepala Kyousuke sambil memeluknya untuk menenangkan Kyousuke.

"Sekarang kamu pelan-pelan ceritakan padaku ada apa?" tanya Tenma yang masih mengelus-ngelus kepala Kyousuke sambil mereka duduk di sofa.

"...Hakuryuu.. dia..," cerita Kyousuke sambil masih sesengukan.

"A..Apa? Hakuryuu kurang ajar! Biar kuhajar dia!" kata Tenma marah sekali setelah tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyousuke. Bukan karena Hakuryuu telah menyentuh Kyousuke, tapi karena dia telah berani mempermainkan perasaan Kyousuke.

"Tenma..sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa...," kata Kyousuke tapi matanya masih memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Tsurugi.. kamu istirahatlah. Aku masih ada yang harus kulakukan..," kata Tenma berusaha meredam kemarahannya agar Kyousuke tidak khawatir. Tenma segera pergi dari apartemen Kyousuke setelah menidurkan Kyousuke yang kelelahan—akibat menangis.

.

.

.

.

Markas Hakuryuu

"A..anoo.. Hakuryuu maaf mengganggu tapi Tenma mencarimu..," kata Shuu membuka pintu kamar Hakuryuu.

"Tch! Mau apa dia kesini?" kata Hakuryuu yang masih pusing. Tiba-tiba Tenma menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Hakuryuu. "Ukh!" gumam Hakuryuu begitu kerahnya langsung ditarik.

"Hakuryuu! Kau tidak bisa kumaafkan bila kau tidak memberikan alasan yang bagus untuk membuat Tsurugi menangis!" geram Tenma sangat marah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" teriak Hakuryuu melepaskan tarikan Tenma.

"Apanya yang bukan urusanku! Kau telah membuat Tsurugi menangis!" Pukul Tenma dengan sangat keras ke wajah Hakuryuu hingga Hakuryuu terpental.

"Kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Hakuryuu memukul balik Tenma.

"Makanya karena itu beritahu aku kenapa kau berbuat begitu ke Tsurugi!" Tenma yang terpukul langsung memukul balik Hakuryuu lagi.

"Hentikan! Tenma...kau tidak tahu apa-apa.. Hakuryuu berbuat begitu bukan karena Hakuryuu yang mau! Di..dia juga menderita!" teriak Shuu melindungi Hakuryuu sehingga Tenma menghentikan pukulannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" geram Tenma.

"I..Itu.." Belum sempat Shuu menyelesaikan perkataanya, Hakuryuu memotongnya.

"Itu karena aku..telah membunuh orang tua Tsurugi... dengan tanganku sendiri!" jujur Hakuryuu akhirnya.

"A..Apa?!" kata Tenma kaget.

"Ka...karena itu.. Tsurugi dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta denganku, makanya aku membuat agar aku dibencinya.. Lebih baik Tsurugi tidak tahu kalau akulah pembunuh orangtuanya, biar Tsurugi dapat meneruskan kehidupannya ke depan tidak lagi menghadap ke belakang..," gumam Hakuryuu, "Apalagi kalau dia tahu bahwa akulah pembunuh orangtuanya pasti ia akan lebih sedih daripada ini.."

"Tch! Aku pulang!"

Tenma terus terdiam sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Tenma

"Sial! Tak kusangka ada hal yang begini berat.. Kalau aku memberitahu kepada Tsurugi mengenai hal ini.. Apa dia akan berpaling kepadaku?" gumam Tenma. "Ti..Tidak boleh kalau kuberitahu kebenarannya kepada Tsurugi dia...akan makin sedih.. Sial!"

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi bel di pintu rumah Tenma

"Iya..iya.. sebentar.." Begitu membuka pintu tersebut ia sangat kaget, karena yang datang adalah Shuu.

"Tenma...bisa kita bicara?" tanya Shuu. Tenma hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Tenma sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Tenma...kumohon jangan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun termasuk Tsurugi..." mohon Shuu.

"Huff.. siapa juga yang mau memberitahu ini pada Tsurugi.. Kalau ini kuberitahu aku malah takut dia akan bunuh diri.. karena saat ini dia sangat rentan," kata Tenma sambil sedikit bercanda, tapi Shuu tahu sebenarnya Tenma juga terlihat sangat pusing sama seperti dirinya.

"Tenma.. terimakasih aku tahu, kau itu sangat baik.." senyum Shuu.

"He? Bukankah terbalik harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" kata Tenma sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam milik Shuu.

Tiba-tiba Tenma tersadar sesuatu, kalau rambut Shuu ternyata begitu lembut, _'Apa karena ia bangsa elf, ya?'_ pikir Tenma sambil merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya saat menyentuh Shuu. Tenma terus memperhatikan Shuu yang lagi sibuk merapihkan rambutnya. _'Aku baru sadar... beberapa hari ini perasaanku ke Tsurugi lebih seperti kakak kepada adik tersayangnya.. __sedangkan sejak aku berbincang-bincang berdua dengan Shuu, perasaanku sangat nyaman.. ini seperti..'_

"Tenma? Apa kau tahu bagaimana agar Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi dapat bersatu kembali?" Lamunan Tenma tiba-tiba terputus, "Aku tidak mau kedua temanku terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini.. Apa kau tahu kira-kira apa yang dapat kita lakukan?" tanya Shuu dengan polosnya.

_'Sial __kenapa__ aku jadi berpikiran seperti ini?_' kesal Tenma. "Aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi aku tidak senang dengan keadaan ini. Baik Tsurugi maupun Hakuryuu juga temanku." jawab Tenma. "Mau kita pikirkan bersama seharian?" tanya Tenma sambil diam-diam berharap Shuu tetap disini untuk sementara.

"Baiklah.." senyum Shuu lagi. _'Asik aku akan lebih lama bersama Tenma kalau gini.. Ekh?! Aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu, saat Hakuryuu dan __Tsurugi__ sedang bersedih.'_ Shuu langsung menghilangkan pikirannya tersebut.

Lalu Tenma mempunyai ide, "Bagaimana kalau kita rahasiakan hal ini dari Tsurugi jadi Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi bisa seperti biasa."

"Hmm.. itu tidak bisa pasti suatu saat Tsurugi akan tahu dan akan semakin buruk hasilnya," pikir Shuu serius.

"He? Begitu ya… Hmm.." gumam Tenma berpikir lagi untuk memikirkan jalan keluar yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa lama kemudian..._

"Akhhhh stress, emang lebih baik Hakuryuu sendiri yang memutuskan hal itu," kata Tenma sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"I…Iya…" kata Shuu agak sedih karena akhirnya sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Hakuryuu.

Tenma yang melihat Shuu yang sedih hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu tanpa menunggu tiba-tiba Tenma mencium Shuu dan mendorongnya hingga Shuu terkunci di bawah Tenma. Tenma menciumnya dengan sangat dalam yang membuat Shuu menjadi sangat lemas karena saking kagetnya. Begitu Tenma selesai mencium Shuu, Shuu masih terdiam dengan posisinya karena sangat syok dan dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Shuu aku baru menciummu sekali, kau langsung seperti ini. Jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman." Senyum Tenma senang melihat reaksi Shuu yang polos itu. Shuu hanya mengangguk malu apalagi yang menciumnya adalah lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini, membuatku makin ingin untuk menyentuhmu," bisik Tenma yang makin membuat Shuu sangat berdebar-debar namun Shuu teringat sesuatu.

"Te..Tenma..bukankah kau menyukai Tsurugi?" tanya Shuu pelan.

"Iya, tapi aku baru menyadari kalau rasa sukaku kepada Tsurugi bagaikan rasa suka kakak kepada adiknya, sedangkan rasa sukaku ke kamu, Shuu berbeda dari itu. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Shuu," kata Tenma sambil menyentuh wajah Shuu dengan tangannya kemudian mulai menciumnya lagi sehingga Shuu langsung menutup matanya karena malu. Melihat Shuu yang tidak melawan, Tenma perlahan mulai membuka resleting baju Shuu hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih Shuu.

"Hnn…." Desah Shuu ketika Tenma menyentuh tubuhnya dan memainkan nipplenya.

Tiba-tiba datang sesosok makhluk berambut jingga yang mengentikan 'aktivitas' Tenma dan Shuu.

"Boleh kutahu kalian sedang ngapain?" tanya Taiyou yang sudah berada di dalam rumah Tenma.

"Wuoah! Kau masuk dari mana?!" kata Tenma kaget.

"Ta..Taiyou..kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Shuu sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. Taiyou kemudian melihat ke arah Shuu dengan tatapan tajam.

_'Apa yang kulakukan sehingga setiap yang kucintai sudah mencintai yang lain._' Pikir Taiyou kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba dari belakang Taiyou muncul Pino yang langsung menusukkan tangannya hingga menembus tubuh Taiyou "Wuagh!"

"Taiyou!" teriak Shuu.

"Pi..Pino..sudah kuki..ra.. kau.. akan membunuhku.. ukh!" Taiyou kehilangan banyak darah.

"Begitulah pion yang tidak berguna lebih baik dihilangkan daripada merusak pemandangan." Senyum Pino kejam.

"Si…siapa dia?" tanya Tenma kaget rumahnya yang damai menjadi penuh darah sekarang.

"Dia…Pino.. dia vampire bangsawan seperti Hakuryuu. Namun, dia seperti Hakuryuu yang dulu, menganggap semua makhluk selain dia seperti kotoran," gumam Shuu penuh amarah.

"Pino! Sampai kapan kau akan berbuat jahat?!" bentak Shuu.

"Sampai kapan? Tentu saja sampai Hakuryuu merasa tidak ingin hidup lagi. Sekarang kau akan kubunuh!" kata Pino kemudian hendak menyerang Shuu yang belum siap. Namun Tenma ternyata sudah mengambil pedangnya sehingga dapat menangkis serangan Pino sebelum mengenai Shuu.

"Tenma!" Shuu kaget dengan kecepatan Tenma.

"Shuu sekarang pergi! Sudah saatnya kamu kembali ke Hakuryuu!" perintah Tenma sambil menahan serangan dari Pino.

"Ba..baiklah tapi bagaimana dengan kamu?" tanya Shuu panik.

"Hehe.. kamu kira aku ini siapa. Nanti kalau sudah beres aku akan menyusulmu ke tempat Hakuryuu." Senyum Tenma lalu mendorong Shuu pergi dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua, Pino." Senyum Tenma.

"Heh… Karena kau sangat berani menantangku akan kuberi hadiah yaitu kematian yang cepat." Senyum Pino penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan Shuu langsung segera berlari menuju tempat Hakuryuu untuk memberitahu mengenai Pino. Namun Shuu tiba-tiba berhenti dia teringat akan Kyousuke_. 'Bila Pino sudah bergerak dia pasti mengetahui soal Tsurugi.. Sebaiknya aku membawa Tsurugi ke tempat Hakuryuu, bagaimanapun caranya karena itu tempat yang paling aman dari serangan Pino.'_ Pikir Shuu langsung berlari lagi menuju rumah Kyousuke.

.

.

.

.

Kyousuke yang saat itu sedang beristirahat tidak tahu saat itu anak buah Pino sudah sampai ke rumahnya. Ia dengan nyenyaknya tertidur hingga akhirnya bangun saat terdengar suara langkah kaki di kamarnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kyousuke perlahan bangun.

Mereka mulai menampakan diri pada Kyousuke, dan Kyousuke tahu mereka bukan manusia, mereka adalah vampire.

"Kami disuruh oleh Tuan Pino untuk membawamu," kata salah satu vampire tersebut.

"Pino?" Kyousuke pernah mendengar nama tersebut entah dimana_. 'Aku ingat saat itu Shuu datang dan bilang ke Hakuryuu bahwa Pino datang ke rumah Hakuryuu, lalu air muka Hakuryuu langsung berubah..'_

"Kalau kau mau ikut kami, kami akan berbuat baik padamu. Jika kau menolak, kami akan membawamu dengan paks," kata vampire itu lagi.

_'Bagaimana ini apa aku harus menurut?_' pikir Kyousuke bingung.

.

.

.

.

" Tsurugi! Lompat keluar!" teriak Shuu tiba-tiba dari luar.

"S..Shuu?" Kyousuke yang mendengar teriakan Shuu langsung menuju jendela.

"Cepat lompat! Kita harus kabur!" teriak Shuu lagi.

Para vampire yang melihat hal itu langsung menyerang Kyousuke, untungnya Kyousuke langsung melompat keluar lalu ditangkap oleh Shuu.

"Sekarang Tsurugi pegangan!" perintah Shuu lalu mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan langsung terbang.

"Huaaa!" teriak Kyousuke kaget.

Terlihat para vampire itu masih mengejar dari bawah.

"Tsurugi kau bisa mengeluarkan sihirmu untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kita?" tanya Shuu.

"Bisa." Angguk Kyousuke langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk membuat kabut.

"Si..Sial!" kata para vampire itu yang kehilangan Shuu dan Kyousuke..

.

.

.

.

"Shuu bagaimana dengan Tenma?!" tanya Kyousuke khawatir.

"Di..dia.. menyuruhku pergi ke tempat Hakuryuu terlebih dahulu, dan nanti dia akan menyusul," jawab Shuu walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi, namun dalam hati sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

Dengan cepat Shuu menurunkan Kyousuke ke tempat kediaman Hakuryuu.

"Tsurugi kumohon beritahu Hakuryuu mengenai Pino. Aku..akan menjemput Tenma," ujar Shuu langsung pergi lagi.

_'Tu… Tunggu dulu berarti aku harus bicara sama Hakuryuu? Akh masalah Pino lebih gawat, mau bagaimanapun marahnya aku sama Hakuryuu.. aku harus memberitahunya.'_ Pikir Kyousuke langsung berlari ke dalam.

"Hakuryuu!" teriak Kyousuke membuka kamar Hakuryuu, hingga Hakuryuu hampir jantungan. Selain sedang ada masalah dengan Kyousuke, ia sedang tertidur.

"A..ada apa, Tsurugi?" tanya Hakuryuu pelan karena melihat wajah Kyousuke kini bercucuran oleh air keringatnya.

"P… Pino dia menyerang aku dan Tenma! Sekarang Shuu sedang mencoba untuk menolong Tenma!" teriak Kyousuke karena khawatir.

"Apa! Pino! Dia sudah memulai taktiknya untuk menjatuhkanku ternyata," geram Hakuryuu langsung memanggil Atsuya dan Fubuki.

"Tuan Hakuryuu memanggil kami?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hhh sudah kukatakan berkali-kali tidak perlu pake 'Tuan'. Ya, sudahlah. Kalian bawa Tsurugi ke tempat persembunyian kita. Lalu aku akan pergi menjemput Shuu dan Tenma," kata Hakuryuu bersiap-siap pergi.

Sebelum pergi Hakuryuu mengelus kepala Kyousuke. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kyousuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hakuryuu hanya dapat kaget dengan perlakuannya.

"Tsurugi ayo cepat sebelum ada yang menyerang ke sini," kata Atsuya menarik tangan Kyousuke masuk ke dalam suatu terowongan rahasia.

"Ah..ba..baik." kata Kyousuke yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Tenma...

"Argh!" Tenma terlempar hingga menabrak dinding rumahnya sampai retak. Tenma langsung tersungkur lemas namun Tenma masih belum mau menyerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah? Heh! Tapi menyerah atau tidak aku pasti akan membunuhmu." Senyum Pino yang masih belum terkena serangan apa-apa.

Tenma perlahan bangun walau sudah sempoyongan, "Aku tidak bisa menyerah, aku sudah janji dengan Shuu kalau aku akan menyusul," geram Tenma mulai menyerang Pino lagi, namun Pino langsung mencekik Tenma dengan sangat kuat. Tenma benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menang.

"Kh..kh.." Tenma mulai kesulitan bernafas. Sedangkan Pino dia hanya tersenyum sangat licik.

"Lepaskan Tenma!" teriak Shuu yang akhirnya tidak jadi kabur.

"Sh..Shuu.." gumam Tenma.

"Hooo… Kau tidak jadi kabur rupanya, elf.." senyum Pino melepaskan Tenma hingga Tenma langsung terjatuh.

Shuu yang dari bangsa elf dapat merasakan energi jahat yang keluar dari setiap orang, termasuk Pino. Energi jahat Pino sangat besar sehingga membuat tubuh Shuu gemetar.

"Lihat peri kecil ini gemetaran." Senyum Pino sambil hendak menyentuh wajah Shuu.

Shuu langsung memukul tangan Pino, "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan berbuat seenakmu." Shuu yang sangat marah pada Pino, langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Sayap bangsa elf warna hitam.. menarik sekali," kata Pino mulai menyerang Shuu.

Shuu langsung menangkis serangan dari Pino, sambil sesekali menyerang balik dengan ilmu magicnya. Hingga akhirnya Shuu berhasil melukai tangan Pino.

"Kau.. akan kubuat kau menyesal telah melukaiku," kata Pino terlihat sangat marah.

Dengan cepat Pino menendang perut Shuu dengan sangat kuat, hingga Shuu terbatuk-batuk. Lalu Pino langsung menjambak rambut Shuu.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran bagaimana rasa darah tubuh elf. Mana yang lebih enak, Elf atau manusia?" senyum Pino yang dengan perlahan mendekati pangkal leher Shuu dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"Hnnngh…" gumam Shuu kesakitan, namun ia tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

"Shuu!" teriak Tenma tidak bisa bergerak apalagi setelah anak buah Pino menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba Pino melepaskan Shuu, "Hakuryuu.. sedang datang ke arah sini.. Aku mempunyai ide yang lebih bagus. Kalian bawa mereka ke kastilku!" perintah Pino.

"Tuan! Taiyou menghilang!" kata salah satu anak buahnya yang kecolongan.

"Biarkan saja dia, sebentar lagi dia juga akan mati," kata Pino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hakuryuu… Nanti akhirnya kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku hehehehe…" Senyum Pino lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Hakuryuu tiba, ia hanya melihat sisa-sisa pertarungan.

"Sial!" geram Hakuryuu yang tidak sempat untuk menolong mereka.

"..Hakuryuu…"

"Si..siapa itu?" tanya Hakuryuu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan sangat kecil.

"Haku... ryuu…" gumamnya lagi.

Setelah mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan, akhirnya Hakuryuu menemukan Taiyou yang sudah terkulai lemas, dengan melihat lukanya yang sangat parah sungguh ajaib dia bisa bertahan.

"Taiyou!" teriak Hakuryuu panik.

"Haku... kuryuu... syukurlah kamu datang sebelum aku mati.." kata Taiyou lalu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah.

"Taiyou kamu.. aku harus menolongmu!" kata Hakuryuu hendak memanggil bantuan.

"Tidak perlu… Aku sudah tidak bisa selamat.. harusnya kau tahu itu." Kata Taiyou menarik tangan Hakuryuu.

"Sial!" marah Hakuryuu, sekarang ia sangat membenci Pino.

"Hakuryuu.. aku punya permintaan terakhir.." kata Taiyou sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar mati.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil memeluk Taiyou, teman terdekatnya.

"Tolong.. minumlah darahku sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku," gumam Taiyou yang sudah makin tidak kuat untuk bertahan.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata Hakuryuu kaget dengan permintaan Taiyou.

"Kau harus melakukannya.. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Pino," kata Taiyou menarik baju Hakuryuu.

"Tapi… aku.." Belum selesai Hakuryuu menyelesaikan omongannya, Taiyou langsung mencium Hakuryuu untuk memberikan darahnya yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Hngh!.." Awalnya Hakuryuu menolak namun setelah terminum, ia mulai meminumnya seperti kehausan selayaknya vampire. Selesai meminum darahnya Taiyou, Hakuryuu tersadar.

"A..Apa yang..." kata Hakuryuu yang kaget sifat vampirenya keluar.

"Terimakasih… Hakuryuu.." senyum Taiyou perlahan menutup matanya, kemudian menghilang bagaikan debu.

"Taiyouuu!" teriak Hakuryuu sambil menitikkan air mata, namun ia tahu Taiyou berada di dekatnya hidup dalam darahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat Kediaman Hakuryuu,

"Atsuya apa benar disini aman?" bisik Kyousuke sedikit ketakutan sambil menunggu kedatangan Hakuryuu kembali.

"Tenang-tenang. Tuan Hakuryuu membuat tempat persembunyian ini dengan sangat baik yang bahkan vampire pun tidak akan dapat mencium bau kita." Senyum Atsuya yang diikuti anggukan dari Fubuki.

"Begitu, ya.. Kira-kira bagaimana dengan yang lain.." gumam Kyousuke meringkuk sedih.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Hakuryuu sangat kuat. Ia bahkan menyelamatkanku dan Atsuya dari perbudakan karena bangsaku adalah bangsa vampire yang paling rendah." Senyum Fubuki mengenang saat dirinya dan saudara masih menjadi budak.

"Iya.. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan ancaman-ancaman vampire lain demi kami yang tidak mempunyai nama." Senyum Atsuya juga.

"Sudah kuduga Hakuryuu itu baik, tapi kenapa dia sampai melakukan hal itu walau ia tidak mencintaiku.." gumam Kyousuke teringat lagi.

Fubuki dan Atsuya terdiam karena mereka tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi mereka tidak bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut kecuali Hakuryuu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Hmm.. Tsurugi aku yakin Hakuryuu tidak bermaksud begitu.. Pasti ada alasannya, ya.." senyum Fubuki menenangkan Kyousuke.

Tiba-tiba Fubuki dan Atsuya merasakan energi yang mereka sangat kenal.

"Eh?" seru Fubuki kaget.

"Kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Atsuya memeluk Fubuki.

"Kalian berdua, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kyousuke menjadi tidak tenang.

"… Energi kehidupan Taiyou menghilang.." gumam Atsuya yang diikuti tangisan Fubuki.

Kyousuke yang mendengar hal itu tidak percaya, Taiyou vampire yang sangat kuat itu telah tiada.. "Ti..Tidak mungkin.." Kyousukepun tak mampu menahan butir-butir airmatanya yang perlahan-lahan mulai terjatuh satu demi satu.

Walau Kyousuke hanya pernah bertemu dengannya satu dua kali, dan itu pun bukan pertemuan yang mengenakan namun tetap saja Kyousuke merasa sedih ketika ada seseorang didekatnya meninggal.

"Eh apa yang terjadi? Energi kehidupan Taiyou.. bersatu dengan energi kehidupan Tuan Hakuryuu." Seru Atsuya ketika sedang menenangkan Fubuki.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Fubuki, lalu tiba-tiba Fubuki maupun Atsuya seperti tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan.. Taiyou memberikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sebagai vampire kepada Tuan Hakuryuu, agar Tuan Hakuryuu menjadi vampire yang bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Pino," kata Atsuya yakin karena telah mengenal Taiyou cukup lama.

"Kh! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku bukanlah manusia lemah. Aku bisa bertarung dan aku ingin menolong kalian dan juga Hakuryuu dengan semampuku, urusan Hakuryuu dan aku adalah urusan belakangan. Sekarang kalian tunjukan jalan menuju kediaman Pino." Kata Kyousuke menetapkan hati dan tujuannya _'Dan ini mungkin yang akan dilakukan kalian berdua juga bukan? Ayah.. Ibu..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Pino.

"Sekarang kalian masukan manusia itu ke penjara bawah tanah dan tinggalkan peri hitam itu disini, karena urusanku dengannya belum selesai," perintah Pino sambil tersenyum licik.

"Baik Tuan!" Lalu dua vampire bawahan tersebut menyeret Shuu yang telah diikat dengan kencang ke arah Pino sedangkan sisanya menyeret Tenma ke penjara bawah tanah.

"Shuuu! Bertahanlahh aku pasti akan menolongmu! Aku janjii!" teriak Tenma sebelum akhirnya suara Tenma makin tak terdengar.

"Tenma…" gumam Shuu gemetaran, takut atas apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kalian berdua berjagalah di depan ruanganku, sekarang biar aku yang mengurus peri kecil ini sendirian," ujar Pino menjambak dengan kasar rambut Shuu.

"Argh!" teriak Shuu kesakitan namun ia tidak bisa melawan karena energinya habis terkuras sebelumnya.

"Hehehe.. Namamu Shuu kan? Boleh kutahu apakah kamu telah memberikan tubuhmu pada Hakuryuu? Apalagi saat kudengar kamu diselamatkan olehnya." Senyum Pino memperhatikan Shuu dengan seksama.

"A..Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu termasuk juga Hakuryuu! Dia adalah vampire yang sangat terhormat, ia selalu memperhatikan anak buahnya dengan baik tidak seperti kamu!" bentak Shuu yang tidak terima Pino menjelekan Hakuryuu.

"He… Jadi kamu itu masih 'perawan' ya.. Atau.. jangan-jangan kamu telah melakukannya dengan manusia rendahan itu." Pino mendekatkan mukanya.

Shuu yang sangat kesal langsung meludahi Pino tanpa memikirkan akibat lebih lanjut yang akan dialaminya. "Kau jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan Tenma!"

Pino lalu mengelap pipinya yang terkena ludah Shuu tersebut dan langsung memukuli bahkan menendangi Shuu tanpa ampun hingga Shuu sangat kesakitan.

"Ukh!" Shuu mengerang kesakitan namun ia tahu bahwa Hakuryuu pasti akan menolongnya.

"Sekarang.. bersumpahlah padaku kalau kau akan menjadi anak buahku selamanya, dengan begitu aku akan membebaskan manusia yang kau cintai itu." Seringai Pino sambil menarik rambut Shuu kembali.

".. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi anak buahmu dan mengkhianati tuan Hakuryuu.." geram Shuu sangat kesal.

"Hhhh.. Sepertinya percuma ya bernegosiasi denganmu, sayang sekali padahal aku cukup menyukai kekuatanmu itu. Kalau begitu.. Hei kalian!" panggil Pino kepada para penjaganya. "Kalian boleh melakukan sesuai yang kalian inginkan pada peri hitam ini dan juga manusia rendahan itu mau mati juga terserah, jangan lupa beritahu yang lain supaya hal ini akan menjadi menyenangkan."

"Baik Tuan Pino!" senyum para anak buahnya dengan sangat-sangat senang dan juga licik seakan sudah merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada mereka berdua.

"Ah sebelumnya agar kekuatan peri ini hilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.." Pino menjambak rambut Shuu lalu langsung memotongnya.

"Gyaa.. Ahh.." Shuu berteriak ketika semua kekuatannya lenyap dari tubuhnya.

"Nah.. sekarang kalian bebas melakukan apa saja." Kata Pino kemudian duduk mengamati kehancuran Shuu dari tahtanya.

Beberapa anak buah Pino langsung membuka paksa baju Shuu dan yang lainnya menahan Shuu untuk bergerak dan yang lainnya langsung bergerak ke tempat dimana Tenma ditahan. "Hentikan! Tidaaak! Tenmaaaa!" Teriak Shuu putus asa.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat Tenma ditahan...

"Hei manusia.. Tuan kami sudah memberikan perintah pada kami kalau kami bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Ya, tentu saja kami akan meminum darahmu sampai habis." Senyum licik terukir pada salah satu anak buah Pino tersebut.

"Hehehe.. Kau tahu saat ini temanmu si peri hitam itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman kami di atas. Ya.. kalau kalian beruntung kalian bisa bertemu di alam sana." Tawa anak buah Pino yang satu lagi.

Tenma hanya terdiam menggeritkan giginya_ 'Shuu aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu seperti kamu yang sudah sering menyelamatkan hidupku.'_

Ketika mereka berdua mendekati Tenma, tiba-tiba Tenma langsung menendang mereka dengan cepat, merebut pisau yang mereka punya dan langsung menusuk jantung mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"Hhh.. gara-gara aku ceroboh dengan berpikir hampir semua vampire gampang dibunuh, aku jadi terlalu santai dan menyebabkan hampir semuanya jadi berbahaya.. huff.. waktunya menjemput Shuu," gumam Tenma mengambil kedua pisau dari vampire tersebut.

Sementara itu Shuu...

"Argh! Hnnn.. Hen..!.. Hngh!" Shuu tidak bisa melawan sama sekali ketika 5 anak buah Pino, memperkosanya, dengan bergantian mereka memasuki tubuh Shuu entah dari mulut Shuu maupun dari selangkangan Shuu. Shuu hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis. "Tenma..Tenmaaa!"

"Periku memanggilku?" tanya Tenma ketika ia menghancurkan pintu menuju ruangan dimana ada Shuu tersebut.

"Tenmaaa.. Tenma!" kata Shuu kesenangan ternyata Tenma berhasil lolos dari para vampire di tempat Tenma disekap.

Namun ternyata di pintu tersebut tidak hanya ada sosok Tenma, di sebelahnya terdapat satu sosok lagi. Sosok yang ditunggu oleh Pino.

"Tuan Hakuryuu..." senyum Shuu.

"Maaf Shuu.. Aku terlambat.." kata Hakuryuu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan.. ini karena aku sendiri yang memutuskan," kata Shuu lagi yang sudah lemas karena perlakuan para vampire-vampire Pino.

"Hehh.. Mari kita mulai, Tenma.. Kau urus saja vampire-vampire yang telah membuat Shuu sakit, sedangkan aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian pada Pino jahanam itu karena telah menantang kita," ujar Hakuryuu sambil menunjuk pada Pino. Hakuryuu saat itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau akan kubuat tidak ingin hidup lagi, Hakuryuu.." senyum Pino sangat-sangat licik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah hutan pinggir kota menuju tempat Pino,

"Ja..jadi Pino dendam sama Hakuryuu gara-gara sejak dulu Pino selalu kalah darinya mau dari pelajaran sampai popularitas?" kata Kyousuke terkaget-kaget.

"Ngg.. Begitulah, sudah sejak dulu sifatnya sangat menyebalkan.. Dan terus menjadi-jadi setelah kejadian Tuan Hakuryuu terus menerus mengalahkannya dan meremehkannya," kata Atsuya tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Tanpa disadari, mereka akhirnya sudah sampai ke tempat Pino.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, waktunya menolong yang lain," kata Atsuya yang diikuti anggukan Fubuki dan Kyousuke.

Saat itu Tenma walau sedang terluka, terus menerus bertarung melawan vampire-vampire yang ada untuk menyelamatkan Shuu.

"Heh! Apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian?" kata Tenma terlihat asyik saat melawan vampire-vampire anak buah Pino yang menyerang. Dengan cepat, Tenma membunuh vampire-vampire tersebut satu persatu namun Tenma yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi sempurnanya sehingga cukup kesusahan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak menurut akibat luka yang ia derita dari pertarungan dengan Pino sebelumnya. Di saat Tenma agak lengah karena sakit yang dideritanya mulai terasa makin sakit, salah satu vampire anak buah Pino menyerang Tenma dari atas.

"Tenma awas! Atas!" teriak Shuu khawatir namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak lagi untuk menolong Tenma.

Saat itu disaat yang tepat Atsuya langsung menahan serangan vampire itu dan Fubuki langsung membawa Tenma ke arah Shuu sehingga Tenma selamat.

"Nah waktunya kalian istirahat dan biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan tugas ini," kata Atsuya setelah membunuh vampire yang hendak menyerang Tenma tadi.

"Terima kasih.. Atsuya.. Fubuki," kata Shuu tersenyum sambil didekap oleh Tenma yang saat itu sangat panik melihat kondisi Shuu.

"Shuu.. maaf aku terlambat.." gumam Tenma.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenma.. tidak apa-apa.. ahh.. aku ngantuk sekali.." balas Shuu lemah perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Shuu..? Buka matamu Shuu.. Shuu.." Tenma langsung mendekap tubuh Shuu dengan sangat erat, berharap Shuu tidak apa-apa karena ia yakin Shuu hanya tertidur kecapaian, Shuu belum meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lain yang berada di dekat tempat Atsuya dan Fubuki bertarung, Hakuryuu dan Pino sedang bertarung dengan sangat sengit.

"Pinoo! Mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua!" marah Hakuryuu sambil terus menerus menyerang Pino, sedangkan Pino terus menerus mengelak.

"Hehehe.. Kau tanya mengapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat kamu menderita sampai tidak ingin hidup lagi! Seperti diriku yang telah kau injak-injak dan kau remehkan!" kata Pino dan langsung menusuk tubuh Hakuryuu disaat Hakuryuu lengah.

"Ukhhh!" gumam Hakuryuu kesakitan dan ia langsung terjatuh terjerembab ke lantai akibat tusukan Pino yang sangat dalam. _'Aku beruntung tusukan tersebut tidak kena ke jantungku.'_

"Akan kuberitahukan padamu kalau kemampuan kita sudah sangat berbeda dibandingkan jaman dulu dimana kau menginjak-nginjak harga diriku!" Pino tertawa sambil menginjak bagian tubuh Hakuryuu yang terluka.

"Ukh! Kau sialan!" Hakuryuu langsung menangkap kaki Pino dan langsung melemparkannya jauh dari Hakuryuu. "Hahh..haah.." Hakuryuu berusaha tidak menghiraukan kesakitan yang dia alami. "Kau.. Pedang itu pedang pembunuh vampire ternyata.. Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya?"

"Hmm pedang ini kuambil saat aku berhasil membunuh salah seorang pemburu vampire beberapa selang waktu yang lalu. Kuambil karena kupikir ini bisa kugunakan untuk melawanmu." Senyum Pino penuh kemenangan.

"Heh? Sayang sekali kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku," kata Hakuryuu yang lukanya sembuh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau kenapa bisa?" Pino kaget melihat luka Hakuryuu yang perlahan sembuh walau terkena tusukan pedang pembasmi vampire.

"Hehe.. Saat ini aku telah bersatu dengan Taiyou sehingga luka yang disebabkan bisa sembuh dua kali lipat dari semula sehingga walau terkena pedang itu aku bisa sembuh kembali walau memang lama." Hakuryuu tersenyum, "Dan tentu saja kekuatanku juga menjadi dua kali lipat."

Hakuryuu kemudian langsung menendang Pino cukup keras sehingga membuat salah satu dinding di sekitarnya runtuh.

"Ukh! Kau.. Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kau akan meminum darah Taiyou. Apa kau lupa konsekuensinya?" Pino berusaha berdiri sambil menatap tajam Hakuryuu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu.. Vampire yang meminum darah vampire lain akan langsung diasingkan kalau perlu akan dibunuh oleh vampire-vampire yang lain atas perintah Raja. Tapi aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu menyesal telah menyerang kami." Senyum Hakuryuu seakan sudah siap dengan apapun hasil yang akan terjadi.

"Huh! Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu.. Menyebalkan!" geram Pino.

"Tuan Pino! Biar kami menolong tuan!" Tiba-tiba beberapa anak buah Pino yang sudah datang ke tempat pertempuran Hakuryuu dan Pino.

Pino saat itu langsung tersenyum licik. "Hehehe!" Pino langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah anak buahnya dan langsung meminum darah mereka satu persatu dengan cepat tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Pinoo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" marah Hakuryuu melihat anak buah Pino dibunuh satu persatu oleh Pino.

"Hehehe.. HAHAHAHA! Dengan begini aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Kata Pino sambil menunjuk ke arah Hakuryuu dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau gila.." geram Hakuryuu.

"Iya aku gila karena kau!" teriak Pino langsung berlari ke arah Hakuryuu.

Dengan cepat Pino menyerang Hakuryuu yang belum siap. Ia menendang, memukul, dan melukai Hakuryuu dengan kuku jarinya yang setajam pedang. "Hahaha.. Aku telah meminum darah vampire lebih banyak darimu dan pastinya akulah yang akan menang!"

"Gyaaa!" teriak Hakuryuu terjatuh kesakitan dan terluka dimana-mana akibat serangan Pino yang tidak seimbang itu.

Hakuryuu yang terjatuh langsung dikunci tangannya ke belakang punggung oleh Pino sehingga Hakuryuu sulit untuk bergerak maupun untuk keluar dari kuncian tersebut.

"Kh! Pino!" Hakuryuu terus berusaha untuk keluar dari kuncian tersebut namun yang ada Pino makin mempererat kuncian tersebut sehingga Hakuryuu makin kesakitan "Ugh.."

"Percuma kau tidak bisa bergerak, kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja aku bisa membuat tanganmu patah. Seperti ini!" Pino tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dia mematahkan tangan Hakuryuu yang sedang dikuncinya.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Hakuryuu sangat kesakitan, walau vampire mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dideritanya namun vampire akan tetap merasakan sakit saat terluka.

Tanpa disadari Hakuryuu, Pino tersenyum licik dan dia membisikkan sesuatu ke Hakuryuu "Hakuryuu.. kau tahu sifatmu itu sangat menyebalkan membuatku ingin menguasaimu dari berbagai sisi termasuk dari sisi ini.."

Dengan perlahan salah satu tangan Pino yang bebas mulai menjelajahi bagian dada Hakuryuu dan Pino sendiri mulai mencium bagian belakang leher Hakuryuu.

"Hngh!" Hakuryuu berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara saat Pino melancarkan aksinya.

"Hei kau tahu Hakuryuu? Saat Taiyou berusaha membunuh manusia kesayanganmu itu, akulah yang memberikan ide padanya untuk melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan dirimu, dan disaat dia berhasil mendapatkanmu, aku akan membunuhnya dan membuatmu menjadi milikku, namun ternyata dia gagal. Yah.. walaupun akhirnya dia mati juga, dan sekarang kamu sedang berada di bawahku." Senyum Pino lalu menciumi leher Hakuryuu lagi.

"Pino kau sialan! Ugh!" Belum selesai Hakuryuu berbicara, Pino menyakiti tangannya yang patah sehingga Hakuryuu merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Hehe.. Kau kalah Hakuryuu.." bisik Pino sambil tangannya yang bebas mulai menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Hakuryuu.

"Hentikan!" teriak Hakuryuu sangat kesal dengan ketidakmampuannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Pino terpental dari Hakuryuu, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hakuryuu!" marah Kyousuke setelah mengeluarkan mantranya untuk membuat Pino terluka.

"Hakuryuu aku akan menyembuhkanmu," kata Kyousuke lalu mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhnya sehingga Hakuryuu sembuh total.

"Hhh.. Ini kedua kalinya aku diselamatkan dirimu, terimakasih.." senyum Hakuryuu sangat lembut akhirnya Hakuryuu tidak merasa kesakitan lagi walau sebenarnya lukanya hanya tertutup dan belum sembuh benar.

"Kalian.. akan kubunuh.." geram Pino yang sangat marah dirinya bisa terluka oleh manusia biasa.

"Hakuryuu.. aku akan menolongmu jadi, menangkan pertarungan ini. Dan kutunggu penjelasan darimu kenapa kamu jadi menjauhiku." Kyousuke memandang erat wajah Hakuryuu.

"Hhh.. Baiklah setelah pertarungan ini berakhir aku berjanji akan memberitahukan alasannya.." Hakuryuu tersenyum dan siap menerima apapun yang terjadi dengan hubungan Hakuryuu dan Kyousuke setelah pertempuran ini.

"Kau mengganggu!" Pino hendak menyerang Kyousuke, namun Hakuryuu menebas tangan Pino dengan pedang Pino yang sebelumnya terjatuh di dekat Hakuryuu.

"Ugh! Gyaaaaaaa!" teriak Pino kesakitan.

"Kau akan kumaafkan jika menyentuhku namun aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau kau sampai melukai Tsurugi." Hakuryuu mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di muka Pino.

"Kh..Kh.. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" marah Pino langsung melemparkan pasir ke muka Hakuryuu.

"Sial!" Hakuryuu kesulitan melihat karena matanya sakit kemasukan pasir.

Disaat Kyousuke hendak membantu Hakuryuu, Kyousuke langsung ditendang hingga terpental di salah satu dinding hingga mengalami beberapa patah tulang sehingga dia tidak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi. Setelah itu Pino langsung menyerang Hakuryuu tanpa ampun.

"Serangan terakhir ini pasti akan membunuhmu, Hakuryuu!" Pino melompat dan hendak membunuh Hakuryuu yang terluka parah dengan menusuk jantung Hakuryuu.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Tenma, Atsuya, dan Fubuki muncul setelah membereskan anak buah Pino yang cukup banyak itu dan langsung menyerang Pino sebelum Pino berhasil menyentuh Hakuryuu.

"Arghhh!" Pino pun ambruk dan langsung pingsan karena serangan gabungan mereka bertiga.

"Tuan kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Atsuya dan Fubuki langsung memeluk Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu yang sedang terluka langsung meringis kesakitan "Aw... aw... aw! Aku baik-baik saja dan kalian jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku ini sedang terluka," sungut Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu…" panggil Kyousuke dengan lembut dan dengan perlahan Kyousuke berdiri menghampiri Hakuryuu.

"Tsurugi.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Hakuryuu perlahan duduk sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa, aku menyembuhkan sendiri lukaku walau tidak seluruhnya tersembuhkan." Ujar Kyousuke. Hal itu membuat lega Hakuryuu.

Melihat Hakuryuu dan Kyousuke yang sedang seperti berada di dunianya sendiri, Atsuya, Fubuki, dan Tenma pun hendak pergi menuju tempat Shuu yang sedang beristirahat. Namun ternyata sebelum mereka pergi, Pino terbangun dan langsung mencoba untuk membunuh Kyousuke.

"Kau.. Semua gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak ada aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuh Hakuryuu!" teriak Pino yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kyousuke.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Hakuryuu yang masih mampu bergerak langsung mengambil kembali pedang Pino, "Tsuruugiii!" Lalu kali ini Hakuryuu menebas tubuh Pino dan berhasil menebas jantung Pino sekaligus.

"KISAMA! Tidak akan kubiarkan berakhir seperti ini!" Pino sebelum mati menjadi debu berhasil menusuk tubuh Hakuryuu dengan tangannya hingga Hakuryuu terluka sangat berat.

"Hakuryuu.. Bertahanlah Hakuryuu!" Kyousuke berusaha mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhnya namun ternyata ia tidak berhasil menyembuhkan Hakuryuu karena energi Kyousuke yang sudah habis.

"Hehe.. Sebelum aku mati.. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, Tsurugi." Hakuryuu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu akan mati! Lebih baik sekarang kita sembuhkan dulu lukamu!" Kyousuke mulai panik dan tentunya yang lain pun panik.

"Tidak perlu.. Kamu tahu Tsurugi.. Dulu orangtuamu adalah salah satu pemburu vampire yang sangat ditakuti oleh vampire-vampire di sekitar sini. Dan disaat itu pula, aku ditugasi untuk menghabisi seluruh keluargamu."

"Jadi Hakuryuu dulu kamu yang—" Kyousuke mendengar serasa tidak percaya, saat itu Kyousuke masih kecil dan saat itu pula ia melihat seorang vampire menghabisi seluruh keluarganya, namun vampire tersebut tidak tega untuk membunuh dirinya.

"…Saat aku telah membunuh keluargamu, dan hendak membunuhmu.. Kamu menatap diriku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan tiba-tiba bagian sini terasa sangat sakit... " ucap Hakuryuu sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Aku saat itu walau telah menerima perintah untuk membunuh semua.. aku tidak bisa membunuhmu.. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, Tsurugi.. Aku.. minta maaf telah membunuh keluargamu.." Tiba-tiba Hakuryuu mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Ha..Hakuryuu! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi.. Aku tidak peduli tentang masa lalu kita! Aku sudah memaafkanmu sekarang kamu harus cepat kita obati!" kata Kyousuke menangis melihat kondisi Hakuryuu.

"Tsurugi.. Maaf.. Maaf…" Setelah itu Hakuryuu perlahan-lahan menutup matanya.

"Hakuryuuuu!" Kyousuke berteriak sambil menangis memeluk Hakuryuu sedangkan yang lainnya pun tak dapat menahan tangis melihat kondisi Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"Untuk kasus Hakuryuu aku hanya akan memberikan sanksi ringan mengenai meminum darah vampire lain karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk melindungi kelangsungan hidup keluarganya. Dengan demikian sidang ditutup."

Begitulah kata pemimpin tertinggi dunia vampire yang akhirnya membebaskan Hakuryuu sehingga Hakuryuu dapat hidup sebagai vampire normal lagi.

"Dan untuk Tsurugi Kyousuke, saya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi dunia vampire akan memberikan satu kota khusus dimana manusia dan vampire bisa hidup bersama setelah merundingkannya dengan beberapa petinggi manusia. Dan tentu saja manusia maupun vampire tidak diperbolehkan saling membunuh di kota damai tersebut," kata pemimpin tertinggi Vampire tersebut.

Kyousuke yang mendengar hal itu sangat bahagia, selain Hakuryuu telah sembuh dan tidak mendapatkan sanksi berat, ia pun dapat mencapai mimpinya dimana vampire dan manusia dapat hidup bersama.

Tak lama kemudian di sebuah gereja kecil...

"Tsurugi, kamu sudah siap?" tanya Tenma kepada Kyousuke yang sedang berada di dalam salah satu kamar.

"Sebentar lagi, Tenma," jawab Kyousuke dari dalam ruangan itu.

Sementara di ruangan dengan altar pernikahan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Kyousuke kecilku akan menikah," ujar walikota di kota tempat Kyousuke dirawat dari kecil.

"Iya, walau aku juga sebenarnya tidak rela dia menikah dengan vampire itu, namun itu sudah pilihannya," kata Yuuichi kakak dari Kyousuke yang kebetulan ikut menghadiri pernikahan adik semata wayangnya itu. Entah bagaimana cara Hakuryuu dapat menyakinkan kakak dari kekasihnya yang terkenal dengan _Brother Complex_-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Fubuki.." panggil Atsuya mesra sambil memegang tangan Fubuki.

"Atsuya…" panggil Fubuki juga mesra sambil mukanya bersemu-semu.

"Kalian.. cobalah bersikap biasa di hari yang spesial ini," tegur Shuu yang malu karena mereka jadi tontonan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Shuu muncul Tenma sambil tersenyum, "Shuu jangan serius begitu, kasian mereka apa-apa tidak boleh."

"Ha..habisnya.." belum Shuu menyelesaikan omongannya, Tenma langsung mencium Shuu di depan semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita yang menikah?" tanya Tenma lalu memeluk Shuu.

"Te..Tenma!" Shuu yang sangat malu saat itu langsung memukul Tenma hingga tersungkur.

Atsuya dan Fubuki hanya bisa tertawa melihat kemesraan Tenma dan Shuu.

Lonceng gereja pun berbunyi tanda pernikahan hendak dimulai. Hakuryuu sebagai pengantin pria sudah berdiri di depan altar menunggu kedatangan pengantin 'wanita'nya yang tidak lain adalah Kyousuke. Setelah tak beberapa lama Kyousuke dipanggil oleh pendetanya, Kyousuke pun perlahan masuk dan berjalan menuju altar pernikahan. Walau Kyousuke memakai jas untuk menikah, hal itu tidak menyurutkan kecantikan seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Ahhh.. harusnya Tsurugi memakai baju pengantin wanita yang kusiapkan.." gumam Tenma yang membuat Shuu mencubit paha Tenma dengan keras.

Hakuryuu yang melihat Kyousuke langsung terpukau dengan kecantikan pasangannya, _'Tsurugi dia sangat cantik dan manis sekali..'_

"Hakuryuu, apa Anda bersedia menerima Tsurugi Kyousuke sebagai 'istri'mu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hakuryuu yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menjawab, "Saya sangat bersedia." Hakuryuu menjawab sambil tersenyum memandang Kyousuke dengan lembut.

"Dan Anda, Tsurugi Kyousuke, apa Anda bersedia menerima Hakuyuu sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kyousuke tersenyum dan pipinya merona malu, "Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Pakaikan cincin pernikahan pada jari pasangan Anda," kata Pendetanya kemudian.

Dengan semangat Hakuryuu kemudian mengambil cincin pernikahannya dan memakaikannya dengan manis di jari manis Kyousuke, dan sebaliknya Kyousuke pun memakaikannya ke jari manis Hakuryuu. Setelah prosesi pemasangan cincin pernikahan, Hakuryuu dan Kyousuke terus menerus bergenggaman tangan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang kalian berdua telah sah menjadi suami istri, dan kedua mempelai dipersilakan untuk mencium pasangannya."

Tentu saja Hakuryuu dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir seksi Kyousuke walaupun saat itu Kyousuke belum siap sehingga sempat kaget dengan keagresifan Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

"What? Nani?" Atsuya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya ikutan terkejut melihat keagresifan yang ditunjukan oleh tuannya itu. Bapak walikota, Tenma, Shuu, dan Fubuki sedang menahan Yuuichi yang entah kenapa naluri ingin menonjok suami adiknya datang (?). Omg, barusan rasa-rasanya tadi sedih-sedihan—dalam artian terharu bahagia. Eh, sekarang malah mau tonjok-tonjokan.

"Atsuya! Bantu napa!" Tenma melempar sebelah sepatunya ke arah Atsuya.

"Auch! Iya! Tapi tidak perlu lempar sepatu juga!" gerutu Atsuya lalu mendekat ikut menahan Yuuichi.

"Hei... Yuuichi-san tenanglah.."

Sementara mereka sibuk dengan Yuuichi. Kembali kearah pasangan sho-ai kita...

Namun setelah agak tenang, Kyousuke akhirnya membalas ciuman Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyousuke sambil terus menerus menciumnya. Para pengunjung langsung menahan nafas melihat Hakuryuu dan Kyousuke yang berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan sangat lama itu.

Kemudian setelah puas Hakuryuu langsung tersenyum ke arah Kyousuke dan langsung menarik Kyousuke keluar dari gereja tersebut,"Ayo Tsurugi kita lanjutkan di kamar kita."

"Ha... Hakuryuu!" teriak Kyousuke kaget sekaligus malu.

Sedangkan para pengunjung hanya dalam tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Shuu bersandar ke pundak Tenma sambil melihat ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bahagia "Hei Tenma.. Apa suatu hari nanti kita bisa menikah seperti mereka berdua?" tanya Shuu dengan suara yang seperti bisik-bisik.

"Hehe.. Pastinya Shuu, mari kita buat pernikahan yang tidak kalah menariknya dengan mereka berdua." Senyum Tenma sambil memeluk Shuu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**=HAPPY ENDING=**

* * *

Wah... tak terasa udah tamat (?) yang sesuai apa yang saia katakan di chapter sebelumnya alurnya emang cepet tapi bermakna /dimananya.

Oh.. ya untuk masalah Yuuichi, kenapa ga dihabisi sama Hakuryuu dulu, itu kebetulan saja Yuuichi lagi menginap di rumah bapak Walikota /cerita singkatnya gitu/ jadi ga ikut kebunuh. =3=

Hakuryuu ga mati kok, cuma kelelahan karena energinya habis doang..

Epikkkkkk banget saia nge-ship TenShuu, baru pertama kalinya.. hah... jujur keknya manis aja nge-ship mereka. Tenma yang penyabar, Shuu yang pengertian.. aaaaa... entah kenapa membuat mereka OOC susah, malah Tsurugi yang begitu OOC... mana wajah deadpan-nay DXX /dirajam Tsurugi bersama Fansnya/ aduh... maaf Tsurugi lagi-lagi saia bikin kamu OOC... T^T /sujud/

Ok... dari pada nunggu saia minta maaf pada Tsurugi lewat wallpaper hape (?) saia, saia sudahin sesi tanya-jawab (?). sampai jumpa di lain waktu minna-san... Jaaa~


End file.
